La La Land
by LoneGypsy
Summary: The girls are living in Los Angeles and enjoying the city but life is about to throw them some curve balls...
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: The girls are living in Los Angeles and enjoying the city but life is about to throw them some curve balls...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

I woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside my bedroom window. An arm was snaked around my waist pulling me close. I could feel his warm chest against my back and let a small smile spread across my lips. My eyes flickered open and I looked around the large master bedroom I shared with Caleb. He was lying peacefully next to me sound asleep. I checked my phone for the time and realized my alarm was only seconds away from going off. I shut it off and slowly snuck out of the bed to keep from waking Caleb.

I left the room shutting the door quietly after I grabbed my workout clothes. I threw the clothes on and slammed my feet into the shoes before running outside into the California air. I'd already been out here for two years but I still never get over how much I love this place. So much had happened since Rosewood. Caleb and I moved out to LA a little after getting married and I opened my first store in California which ended up become a multi-million dollar beauty company complete with my own magazine. Caleb wasn't doing too badly either. He created a new web browser. Cooler than Mozilla and Chrome combined. He's got his own company too. He owns a construction company for houses that are totally tech savvy with like automatic doors and keyless door knob, you know, the kind where it scans your finger or you use a pass code. The best part is we get all of the cool stuff first. He even built me this closet that has shelves just for shoes and one of them pushes open to reveal extra space for all of my other clothes. If we weren't already married, I would have proposed just to get the closet. I love my husband.

I finished my run and ran back into our house which was conveniently situated in Beverly Hills just south of Sunset. I let myself in quietly and tossed off my shoes in the mud room before walking into the kitchen to make myself a pot of coffee. I opened the machine to find that Caleb hadn't cleaned it out from the last batch. Of course. I tossed the soiled filter in the trash and turned to the sink to fill the pot when I felt two familiar arms slip themselves across my bare waist. Then I felt Caleb's lips kissing my neck and tried to stifle a giggle.

"Stop," I bit my lip. "I need a shower."

"Can I come?" he winked as I turned to face him.

"No," I put up a hand. "It's that time of the month."

"Oh," he sighed. "Seriously?"

"I know," I gave him a compassionate smile before I turned back to the coffee.

"But I'm leaving for a week," he groaned.

"Keep it in your pants," I said teasing as I turned on the coffee maker.

"Fine," he sighed. "but when I get back, you owe me."

"No," I smiled moving to stand so that we were touching. "You owe me."

"Deal," he laughed.

"Good," I replied. Then I turned to the pot. "Can you keep an eye on this while I go take a shower?"

"Sure," he replied.

I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as I ran upstairs to grab a shower. When I got out I picked out one of my favorite summer dresses and tossed it on before going back to the kitchen. I could smell Caleb making my favorite breakfast: eggs benedict.

"Baby," I smiled when I saw him. "Is that for me?"

"Nope," he teased. "You can make your own."

"Seriously?" I groaned. "Is this because I won't have sex with you before your trip?"

"Yupp," he smiled that grin of his.

"Fine," I sighed. I grabbed a spoon and picked out his favorite ice cream from the freezer. I scooped out a huge bite and watched the color drain from his face.

"You can't just have ice cream for breakfast," he said. "Not my ice cream."

"I can if my husband doesn't make me eggs benedict," I said taking another huge bite.

"Can we trade?" he pleaded pushing his plate toward me.

"Deal," I said handing him the ice cream but not before I took another bite.

"Good," he told me. "You stay away from my ice cream."

"Do you want it back?" I mumbled with my mouth full of ice cream.

"Yeah," he winked placing an arm on my lower back. He pulled me toward him and placed his lips on mine. I quickly swallowed before I felt his tongue enter my mouth. A smile spread across my face as I saw the confused look on my face.

"Gotcha!" I giggled turning back to my breakfast.

"You sly dog," he laughed putting the ice cream back in the fridge. Then he went to the stove to make himself breakfast.

"So," I said pouring myself some coffee, "you remember the girls are coming to visit next month, right?"

"Yeah," he replied smothering his eggs in hollandaise sauce. "Are Fitz and Aria bringing the kids?"

"Yupp," I told him. Then I looked up at him using my serious voice. "I noticed you never signed off on the campaign mock-ups."

"Oh yeah..." he sighed. "About that..."

"What?" I laughed. "Do you not want billboards of your half naked wife hung up over Sunset?"

"I'd really rather not," he replied, "but I guess if I could see them from my office, it wouldn't be too bad."

"So you're okay with it?" I smiled. "It's important. I need an attention getter to promote my swimwear line."

"I thought you were launching a shoe collection," he said.

"I love that you understand shoes now," I smiled.

"I'm married to the queen of shoes," he replied. "I had to pick it up eventually. Plus, you seem to have surpassed me in your knowledge of architecture. Who knew you could just step into a room and automatically know the square footage?"

"It's a gift," I smiled. I looked at the clock on the oven. "Crap, you're flight is in three hours. You better go."

"Shoot," he groaned. "I just need to grab my suitcase."

"I'll call you a cab," I said picking up the phone while he ran upstairs to grab his things. Once I had hung up with the taxi company, I turned to the sink and began cleaning the dishes. Caleb returned a few minutes later and stood in the doorway.

"I love it when you do housework" he smirked.

"Shut up!" I said throwing suds at him.

"Look," he dropped his bags and walked over to me placing two arms on my lower back, "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too," I told him before the intercom interrupted us. I turned to look at the security monitor. It was the taxi so I buzzed him in. I gave Caleb a quick kiss. "I'm going to miss you too, but you better go before you miss your flight."

"Fine," he sighed. He gave me one last hug and then picked up his bags before walking out the door.

I sighed as I saw him leave. Since we had gotten married, we rarely traveled alone anymore. Being away from Caleb for a week was nearly impossible but I had so much to deal with at work that I couldn't afford to leave the city. Oh well, it'll fly by...I hope.


	2. Chapter 2

I stared blankly at the monitor on my desk clicking away through the proposed styles from my designers. All I think about is Caleb's impending return tomorrow. I've only been at work for two hours and it seems like it's already been two days.

"Hanna," Caitlin, my assistant, said knocking on the door.

"Come in," I called to her.

"The models are here," she explained.

"Models?" I was confused. I probably should have taken a look at my schedule this morning.

"You need six new models for the catalog," she explained. "We scheduled the casting for today."

"Oh right," I sighed. "Did you already get test shots."

"Yes," she smiled.

"Are they dressed?" I asked.

"Yupp," she replied.

"Okay," I breathed. "Send them in one at a time."

A minute later a tall and handsome male model with a striking smile walked in wearing slouchy jeans and one of my signature tees.

"Hi," I extended a hand. "I'm Hanna."

"Sam," he said with a hint of a Latin accent. He was starting to remind me of Alex Santiago. "It's a pleasure."

"Great," I got up from behind my desk. "Can I see your walk?"

"Sure," he said. He walked the length of my office and then stood to stand in the middle of the room. This was the first male model I had ever worked with who looked like he could have star appeal.

"Have a seat," I told him ready to snatch this kid out of oblivion. "Tell me, what experience do you have in the modeling world."

"Well," he sighed, "I just got into the city from Buenos Aires. I've done quite a bit of modeling there but not much in the States."

"I really like your look," I told him, "and you have one of the best walks I have ever seen. I'd like to offer you a job in the catalog but I'd also like to see more of you. Are you available for a meeting on Monday?"

"Of course," he said with that sexy accent of his.

"Great," I smiled getting up and shaking his hand again. "Thanks for coming in."

"Can I just say," he said slowly, "this may be out of line but would you like to have dinner tonight?"

"I'm sorry," I said flashing the twenty karat stone on my left hand. "I'm already spoken for."

"Oh," he smirked. "I'm embarrassed."

"Don't be," I assured him. "See you Monday."

"Monday," he reiterated walking out the door.

I took my seat back behind the desk and watched as twenty other models walked through the door. They were all attractive and charismatic with amazing washboard abs but none were as good as Sam. After four hours of watching models come in and out of my office, I was completely exhausted.

"Caitlin!" I buzzed my assistant over the intercom.

"Yeah," she smiled taking a seat across from me.

"Can you order in some lunch?" I asked. "I'm starving."

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I don't care," I sighed. "Pick what you want and just order two of them."

"Suit yourself," she laughed running out of my office.

A half hour later Caitlin and I were eating Chinese takeout out of those white boxes and it tasted amazing! I hadn't eaten something with that much sodium in years.

"How's everything going in the store?" I asked Caitlin in between bites.

"It's been kind of dead all day," she replied. "We've only made about ten drops."

"I have half a mind to close up early," I groaned. "It's like I can already taste the weekend."

"You've worked hard," she said. "If you want to take off early, I can close up and send the girls home."

"I love you for that," I smiled, "but I can't ask you to do that."

"Well," she said picking up all of the empty containers, "I'm going to toss these out and get back to fixing your calendar for the week."

"Thanks," I said turning back to my sketchbook. I finally got a stroke of inspiration and bent over my desk furiously drawing a design. When I was done sketching I sat back and took a look. It was a sparkling silver gown with a sweetheart neckline and a short hemline.

"Hanna," Caitlin knocked on the door.

"Yeah," I called waiving her inside.

"You have another model," she said.

"From the casting call?" I asked. "That was hours ago."

"He know he's late," she explained. "It's your call but I think you'll really like him."

"Fine," I sighed lounging back in my chair. "Send him in."

"Hi," a voice said from the door.

"Caleb!" I squealed jumping up and running to give him a hug. He picked me up off the floor and spun me around before placing me down and giving me a soft passionate kiss.

"I thought you weren't getting back until tomorrow," I said in between kisses.

"You talk too much," he breathed untucking my shirt as he kissed my neck.

"Stop," I giggled. "This is my office."

"I would do you right on the desk," he whispered.

"Come on," I said pulling away and tucking my shirt back in. "Let me grab my bag and I'll take off early."

* * *

><p>"Why are you so quiet?" I asked Caleb as I laid with my head across his chest.<p>

"I'm just thinking," he said playing with my hair.

"About what?" I asked.

"Well," he said slowly, "do you remember when we talked about having kids?"

"Yeah," I replied. "Why?"

"We said we'd wait two years," he reminded me, "and it's almost been three now. I thought maybe we should talk about it."

"Okay," I rolled over so I was facing him. I tiny smile spread across my lips. "Do you think we're ready for a baby?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I've been thinking that way for a while now. Are you ready for a baby?"

"I don't know," I sighed. "I guess I've been ready for a while I just never really brought it up. You know, we have plenty of time."

"So you don't want to start a family yet?" he asked.

"I guess," I paused for a moment to think. "Realistically, now if probably the best time. I don't want us to be old parents and my mom is still young enough to help out. I know she looks tough on the outside, but she adores babies."

"Is that a yes?" he asked. "I want to make sure we're both ready."

"Under one condition," I said leaving a trail of soft kisses across his chest. "We have to start now."

"Really?" he smiled that stupid grin of his where one eyebrow is like way higher than the other.

Then I got up to straddle him and leaned down to kiss him as his hands grazed my lower back.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello," I knocked on the door letting myself into Emily's apartment.

"Hanna!" she smiled when she saw me.

"I'm sorry to just barge in," I told her, "but the door was open."

"It's fine," she said ushering me into the kitchen. "Do you want anything to drink?"

"I'm good," I told her. "I just wanted to come by and drop this off."

"What?" she asked.

"Here," I placed a garment bag on the kitchen counter. "We just got this in and I thought it would be perfect for you."

"What's this for?" she asked.

"Anything you want," I replied unzipping it to reveal a floor length chiffon gown with a tropical floral pattern that was almost identical to the one I was wearing. "I just thought you should have it."

"Thanks Hanna," she said giving me a hug. "This is way too kind."

"That's not it," I smiled. I pulled out a tiny box from my purse containing a delicate necklace. "It's for Samara.

"She'll love it," Emily replied. "You really didn't have to."

"Look," I told her, "I really need to go. I'm meeting a friend. You're coming to dinner at my house right?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," she smiled walking me to the door. I gave her an air kiss and headed back to my car. I drove across town and pulled up to a cocktail lounge in Hollywood. I handed my key off to the valet and walked inside to meet Lacey, one of our best models.

"Sweetheart!" she gave me a hug when she saw me.

"Lacey," I smiled as we took a seat in the back booth. "I haven't seen you in so long. How was Europe?"

"Amazing!" she giggled. "Thanks for sending me there."

"Anytime," I replied.

"I'm gonna get a drink. Come with?" she asked running over to the bar. I followed her and ordered a water to go with her martini.

"Water?" she asked when we got back to the table. "Is there something you should tell me? Maybe a stint in rehab?"

"Not yet," I laughed. "Um...it's just that I'm trying to get pregnant. Alcohol kind of..."

"Shut up!" she laughed interrupting. "I didn't know you were the domestic type."

"Excuse me?" I laughed slightly offended.

"I mean," she continued, "you're kind and caring and compassionate but I just never knew you were interested in having a family."

"I always wanted it," I explained, "but it was really Caleb's idea."

"What?" Lacey was clearly shocked. "Who knew?"

"I know," I laughed. "He brought it up. I thought it'd be years before I'd finally have to beg him for kids."

"You do have that huge house," she replied. "He wouldn't have built you a mansion if he didn't want a huge family."

"Yeah, I guess," I sighed. "I never really thought about that."

The two of us continued chatting for hours about her recent publicity trip to Europe to help push my line and then she told me all about those amazing foreign guys that take you out for tapas and sangria. Finally it was getting late so we said goodbye and I headed for home.

"Hello," I called into the house when I arrived. There was no answer. I went to my office to take care of a few things before bed. I was just sitting down at my desk when I heard the garage door open. Caleb! I jumped up and slammed my computer shut and walked into the kitchen to find Caleb pouring himself a glass of water.

"Hey," he smiled when he saw me.

"How was work?" I asked wrapping my arms around his neck and he snaked his around my waist. Then he lifted me up onto the counter and leaned in close to kiss me. I wrapped my legs around him and leaned back allowing him to climb on top of him. I tugged at his shirt and pulled it off throwing it to the ground. He slipped his hands under my flowy maxi dress and ran his fingers along my legs.

"Are you commando?" he asked winking

"Baby," I whispered seductively. "There is nothing under this dress."

I watched as he bit his lip shaking his head.

"You tease," he laughed tugging at the zipper allowing me to shimmy out of my dress. Then he placed his lips on my neck sucking gently. I just knew there was going to be a mark in the morning. Luckily I do sell the leading concealer on the market.

* * *

><p>"Can we just hang out in bed all day?" I asked lying in Caleb's arms on Saturday morning.<p>

"I can hardly argue with that," he laughed.

"You know what?" I smiled. "I could actually use a bath."

"Would you like some company?" he winked.

"You'd have to get out of bed," I teased as I rolled out from under the sheets. I got up to run the bath and added extra bubbles before crawling in. A few minutes later Caleb was jumping in after me. I slid in between his legs leaning my head against his chest.

"Do you have any work to do this weekend?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied. "I'm all yours."

"I hate to ruin the fun," he said, "but I need to get into the office in an hour."

"What?" I pouted. "I thought we were spending the day together."

"I know," he sighed. "I just got the message a minute ago. There's an issue with one of the suppliers and I need to get it done before Monday. I promise it will only take a couple hours."

"Can't you do it tomorrow?" I pleaded.

"I wish," he said rubbing my back. "The sooner I finish, the sooner we can get back to this."

Caleb hopped out of the tub and grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist. Then he bent down to give me one last kiss before getting dressed. I leaned back in the tub watching the last of the bubbles dissipate.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hanna, this house is amazing," Aria said sitting at the kitchen counter.

"Yeah," Spencer chimed in. "You never mentioned this place had an elevator."

"It's mostly for show," I replied. "We only used it once when we were moving in furniture."

"Does Caleb ever get weird about you making more than him?" Spencer said.

"I don't," I replied. "My entire brand only brings in about half of what he gets from his company and all of the freelance stuff he does. Even so, he's not like that. Why? Did Toby say something?"

"Kind of," Spencer sighed. "I mean, of course I make more, I have a masters degree and he didn't even graduate high school."

"It seems like there's more to this," I told her but before she could respond, the intercom buzzed. I checked the monitor and buzzed Emily in. Then I turned to Spencer. "We can continue this later. I need to get the door."

"Hey," Emily smiled standing on the porch.

"You're here!" I squealed giving her and Samara each a hug.

"These are for you," Samara said handing me a bouquet of flowers. I took a whiff and instantly smelled something foul. I led them into the kitchen and served them drinks before grabbing a vase for the flowers. I smelled them once again and suddenly felt sick to my stomach. I dropped the flowers and ran for the toilet to purge my stomach.

"Hanna," I recognized Aria's voice knocking on the door. "Are you okay?"

"Come in," I told her opening the door after I had rinsed my mouth.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"How did you know you were pregnant?" I asked her slouched over on the toilet seat.

"Do you think you're...?" she breathed.

"Maybe," I sighed. "I mean...?"

"Have you guys talked about it?" she asked.

"Yeah," I explained, "but we just started discussing it a couple months ago. He's been gone most of the time since then."

"There's any easy way to find out," she said. "When was your last period."

"Uh..." I did a quick mental calculation. "Seven weeks ago."

"I think that's your answer," she said.

"I just never thought it would happen this quickly," I told her.

"Hanna," she perched herself on the edge of the bathtub and looked at me, "why don't you let it go for now? Tomorrow, we'll get a test and find out for sure. I promise it will all work out."

"Thanks," I said giving her a hug. She took my hand and we walked back toward the kitchen where our friends were waiting.

"You okay?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. "I just think I might have had some bad sushi earlier. I feel much better now."

"So where are the boys?" Samara asked.

"In the basement," I replied. "They're drinking beer and playing pool. And the kids are with them."

"I still haven't seen the little one," Emily said turning to Aria.

"I know!" Aria smiled. "You'll meet her later. I could use some girl time and the kids don't get to see Ezra that much so this is good for them."

"I still can't believe you had two kids before any of us got married," Spencer told her.

"You're on your way to getting married," I told her. "Have you two set a date?"

"Not yet," she replied. "We need to figure out a good time that doesn't coincide with all of our other family commitments."

"Samara," I said, "how is your jewelry business coming?"

"Not that great," she said. "It's hard to get boutique space when all you sell is jewelry."

"Why don't you come to the store on Monday," I told her. "I'd really like to start a jewelry line and I think we could have a really great partnership."

"Really?" she asked. "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I think you'd be really great," I told her. "We'll talk more on Monday."

"Wait," Samara put up a hand, "if I get to head the jewelry line, can I get my own billboard of me wearing just my designs?"

"Seriously?" Spencer teased. "How does Caleb feel about you being almost naked over Sunset?"

"He likes it," I replied. "He can see it from his office."

"Really?" Aria smiled.

"He wasn't sure at first," I explained, "but he came around quickly. We had to make some compromises."

"Hey," I heard Caleb say walking up the stairs followed by the rest of the guys.

"Hi," I smiled giving him a hug.

"How's dinner coming?" he asked.

"Almost ready," I smiled. "Can you set the table please?"

"Sure," he disappeared into the other room with Toby.

"Is this Harper?" Emily asked picking up the toddler that Ezra was holding in his arms.

"Yeah," Aria smiled walking over to grab her baby's hand.

"Hanna!" Scott, Aria's four-year-old, clung to my leg.

"What's up little buddy?" I asked picking him up.

"Can I have some juice?" he asked. I turned to give Aria a questioning look and she just nodded in the affirmative. I grabbed a plastic cup and filled it with a combination of juice and water.

"Here you go?" I handed it to him and he greedily downed it with his tiny little hands. Then I put him back down on the ground. I grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the baked chicken out of the oven and placed it on the rack.

"Can I help with anything?" Spencer asked.

"It's almost done," I told her. "Why don't you guys just go in the dining room?"

I quickly placed all of the food on serving dishes which I handed off to them before they made their way into the dining room. Then I turned off the oven and looked up to see Caleb.

"You got everything?" he asked.

"Almost," I said slipping my arms around his neck and looking right into his eyes. "Thank you."

"For what?" he asked.

"For everything," I replied. "For us, for this house, for our lives."

"I love you," he breathed before giving me a quick kiss.

"I love you, too," I said grabbing his hand and leading him into the dining room with all of our friends.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thanks for coming," I told Aria as she came toward me pushing a double stroller. We were at a table on the patio of her favorite cafe in Santa Monica's Third Street Promenade.

"Of course," she smiled as she handed me Harper. "Can you hold her for a second?"

"Sure," I smiled cradling the baby girl in my lap while she placed Scott in a high chair.

"So," she said taking a seat across from me. "How did it go."

"Well," I dug through my purse and pulled out a tiny black and white photo. "He's two months old."

"What!" Aria smiled brightly. "I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," I smiled, "but how do I tell Caleb? How did you tell Ezra?"

"With Scott I was only a sophomore in college," she explained. "I was living with him so I just said it one day when he came home from work. It just came out. With Harper he figured it out before I did. He has some maternal instinct, that boy."

"Those sound better than my idea," I told her. "I was just going to buy a prepaid anonymous phone and send him a text from "A."

"That's not funny," Aria said holding back laughter. "He will kill you."

"I won't," I reassured her. "I just really never thought it would happen this quickly."

"Trust me," she said, "it's overwhelming now, but if anyone can pull through this without a scratch it's Hanna Marin."

I gave her a look.

"Hyphen Rivers," she continued. "Do you really use the hyphen?"

"No," I laughed. "It's just the name of the brand and plus it has the same initials as me so it works."

"It does have a nice ring," Aria laughed.

The two of us sipped our coffees while Harper slept in my arms. Eventually I needed to get home so we said our goodbyes and I headed back to my car. The traffic was unbearable on PCH and it was past sunset when I finally pulled into the garage. I walked inside to find all of the lights off.

"Caleb," I called out.

"Yeah," he said walking down the stairs and met me in the kitchen.

"Did you eat yet?" I asked.

"I just ordered a pizza," he answered. "I'm willing to share if you come with me to pick it up."

"I'm not that hungry," I smiled.

"Seriously?" he asked. "You're always hungry for pizza."

"I'm good," I sighed. I'd been nauseous all day and could barely keep anything down. "I'll go with you, though. Got nothing better to do."

He smiled and we loaded up in his car to get the pizza. Twenty minutes later we were sprawled on the couch watching an episode of one of those crime shows. When it was over, I muted it and turned to Caleb draping my legs across his lap.

"Remember when you said you wanted kids?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"You're sure, right?" I continued. "Like if we had a baby tomorrow that would be cool?"

"That's not possible," he smiled uneasily, "but yes. I'd be really happy."

"Okay," I smiled, "because I need to tell you something."

"You're freaking me out a little," he said.

"We're having a baby!" I blurted out quickly. "I'm pregnant."

It took a minute for him to react. His face kind of turned into a smile but he also looked insanely confused.

"Really?" he said finally.

"Yeah," I smiled. Tears of happiness were stinging my eyes but I held them back. Caleb would never let me live it down if I started crying right now.

"Baby," he said leaning over to kiss me. "This is the best news I've heard all day."

* * *

><p>"This is inside there," Caleb said looking at the small sonogram photo and then turning to look at my still flat stomach.<p>

"Can you please stop looking at me like that?" I asked cracking eggs into a mixing bowl.

"It's just so weird," he said. "You're gonna get so huge."

I glared at him as I poured the eggs into a pan on the stove. Panic swept across his face.

"I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly. "I love you?"

"You better," I told him flipping omelets for the both of us.

"I'm sorry," he said walking over and slipping his arms around me. "I love you and I'm really excited for us."

"You better be," I said resting my hands on his arms, "because we're in knees deep now. There's no turning back."

"I never said I wanted to," he replied. "We're doing this together."

"I love you," I smiled kissing him slowly, softly.

He slipped his hands under my thin gown and puller me close to him. I jumped up into his arms as he carried me into the next room. Then an awful smell hit my noise.

"Something's burning," I said sniffing. I looked at the stove and jumped out of his arms. "Shit!"

I ran to the stove and turned it off before scraping the burnt eggs into the trash. I dropped the steaming pan into the sink and leaned against the counter trying to hold back me nausea. I hate the smell or burnt anything and eggs are the worst.

"You okay?" Caleb asked walking over and putting his arms around me.

"I just can't stand that smell," I told him pointing at the trash. Without skipping a beat he picked up the bag of trash and took it outside only to come back in and open every window downstairs.

"Everything good?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

I ran around backstage before my fashion show to debut the new shoe line. Each model was dressed in the same beige dress to accentuate the shoes. I, on the other hand, was wearing an Herve Leger banded dress that hugged my body like a glove. My bump was starting to get larger but luckily my long torso managed to hide it for a while. I would have killed for a flowy dress at that moment but everyone knows that once you start with the baggy clothes, the secret's out. I didn't need the tabloids watching my every move quite just yet. I could barely move but there I was running around in my six inch heels trying to get everything done. Finally, the time came and I took my place by the monitor as I let the wrangler manage the models.

My heart was beating faster than it ever had before and I could barely watch as the models took to the runway. I smiled when I finally saw Lacey hit the catwalk and then took a deep breath before going out with all of the models one last time.

"That was amazing!" Samara told me when I finally got back stage again.

"Thanks," I gave her a hug. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?" she asked.

"I'm want you to be the head of the jewelry collection," I explained.

"Are you serious?" she was in shock.

"Yes," I smiled. "We'll call it the Cooke/Rivers line."

"Hanna," she gave me a hug, "you are an angel."

"Hanna," Caitlin said running over. "You need to be at the after party right now."

"Thanks," I told her. I took Samara's hand and we headed downtown where there was a party in full swing at a loft I had rented for the occasion.

We spent a good portion of the night shmoozing with other designers and chatting with reporters while I dodged every glass of champagne that came my way. Once the party started to dwindle down, I snuck out so I wouldn't be the last one there. It's very important to leave your party before it's over that way people think you have better things to do, which I did. I had to meet up with the rest of the girls for dinner.

* * *

><p>"Here are the designs for the jewelry line," Samara said handing me a swatchboard with various colors and sketches.<p>

"Thanks," I smiled motioning for her to take a seat. I glanced over the ideas and found a cuff that reminded me of the one Caleb used to wear back in high school. "Have you considered designing jewelry for men?"

"I hadn't really thought about it," she replied.

"I think you should," I said. "We could start with watches and then move onto some cool tribal rings and stuff."

"I'll draw up some ideas and present them on Friday," she said.

"Thanks," I smiled. "There's something else I need to tell you."

"What?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

"It's great," I explained. "You've only been working here for two months and you're already one of my top designers. You work hard and you're here longer hours than anyone."

"Are you insinuating that I'm about to get a raise?" she smirked.

"I am, in fact," I smiled. "There's a little more to it, actually."

"A promotion?" she asked. "What's higher than head designer besides your position?"

"I'm pregnant," I finally blurted out. Then I watched as her eyes were instantly drawn to my stomach which was covered with a tunic blouse and a beige pair of slacks. "I wanted to wait to tell everyone until we were further along but that's why I'm having the girls over for dinner tonight. Can I trust you to keep it secret for now?"

"Yeah, of course," she replied, "but what does that have to do with me?"

"Well," I explained. "In about six months I'll have to take some maternity leave and I'd like you to take over for a while."

"What about the jewelry line?" she asked.

"You'll still be in charge," I told her, "but I'd like you to be more active in the rest of the company. That way, by the time we debut the line, it will be just about time for you to take over."

"Are you sure I'm best for the job?" she asked. "I mean, I'm a rookie."

"Of course," I told her. "You're not just a designer, you're my friend, and I've known you longer than I've known anyone else here. If anyone understands what Hyphen Rivers is about, it's you."

"Thanks," she smiled. "I'm honored."

Then she grabbed her designs and left my office. About an hour later, I packed up my things and headed home to set up for dinner. It was Friday night and I needed to get everything done before the girls came over.

"Hello?" Caleb said walking inside as I put the pot roast in the oven.

"Hey," I smiled looking up at him.

"How was work?" he asked taking a seat on the counter. Then the doorbell rang.

"Not bad," I smiled. "Do you think you can get the door?"

"Sure," he replied. I got back to making dinner and was shortly reunited with Caleb followed by Spencer and Toby who had an unusual amount of friction between them.

"Can I get you guys a drink?" I asked.

"White wine," Spencer said. I poured her a glass while Caleb handed Toby a beer. Those two had become pretty good friends lately and their bromance was very close to surpassing the bond that I have with my life-long friends.

"What's the big occasion?" Toby asked just as the doorbell rang an Caleb went to answer.

"You know," I smiled, "we haven't seen each other lately and my work schedule has been kind of light since the show so I thought I'd cook dinner."

"That sounds super suspicious," Spencer smiled. "You hate cooking."

"That was the old Hanna," I told her. "This is the new Hanna who likes to cook and has a maid that helps clean up."

"Oh, now I get it," she laughed.

"Hey guys," Samara said walking into the kitchen and giving me a subtle wink.

"Hey," I smiled giving her and Emily a hug.

I offered them drinks and a few minutes later we were joined by Aria and Ezra who had managed to snag a baby-sitter for the night. We were all gathered around the kitchen as I finished cooking and then I watched as Caleb clinked his beer bottle causing everyone to go quiet.

"Uh..." he began. "Hanna and I have a little announcement. We're uh...she's...we're having a baby."

"What?" Spencer nearly plowed me over as she ran to give me a hug.

"Thanks," I smiled hugging her back.

* * *

><p>"So," Caleb told me while I finished cleaning the dishes. Everyone had left and we were alone in the kitchen. "I guess tonight was a success."<p>

"I think it was," I smiled placing the last serving dish on the drying rack. Then I walked over to sit in his lap. "When do you think we should tell my mom?"

"Sooner rather than later," he told me. "You don't want her to hear it from someone else."

"Yeah," I sighed resting my head on his shoulder. He slipped his hands under my blouse and rubbed the tiny bump that was growing around my waist. "You're hands are cold."

"Sorry," he said pulling away.

"No," I smiled grabbing his hand and placing it back over my belly button. "It's nice."


	7. Chapter 7

"We're doing what?" Caleb asked over breakfast.

"Baby-sitting Aria's kids," I explained. "They're going out to dinner and we need the practice."

"Those kids are superhuman," Caleb replied. "They read at a higher level than I do. I'm not signing up to have a toddler read me a bedtime story."

"First of all," I retorted, "English isn't really your strong suit. I know you're a genius at math and science but when was the last time you ready anything other than _Men's Health_? Second, I already said yes so we're doing it."

"Fine," he sighed grabbing out empty plates and placing them in the dishwasher.

"Can you be ready in ten minutes?" I asked. "Their reservation is in an hour."

A half hour later we were both standing on the porch next to a sign that says: The Fitz Family. I rang the doorbell and listened to the chaos that was happening inside before Aria answered.

"Hey!" she smiled hugging us both. She ushered us inside and quickly ran over all of the rules and rituals her kids were accustomed to. Then she and Ezra took off for their weekend in San Francisco. Caleb and I ran after the two munchkins for a few hours until we were finally able to get them down to sleep.

"Is this what it's going to be like?" Caleb asked when we were finally resting on the couch.

"Not quite," I smiled sitting in his lap. "We're only having one and I'll hopefully have more energy when I'm no longer pregnant."

"How are you feeling?" he asked resting his hands over the tiny bump. It still wasn't noticeable but it was definitely getting bigger.

"Mostly tired," I replied closing me eyes and letting myself drift off to sleep.

I woke up to the sound of loud cries coming from the baby monitor. I rubbed my eyes and looked around to see that I was still in Caleb's arms. He carefully lifted me up and ran to get the baby while I got up slowly.

"How is she?" I asked him when he returned holding Harper.

"I just changed her," he replied handing her to me. I leaned back on the sofa and slowly rocked her.

"When did you learn how to change a baby?" I asked turning to Caleb.

"Ezra taught me a while ago," he explained.

"You're full of surprises," I laughed as Harper's eyes began to close. When I finally heard faint snoring coming from her mouth I walked her back to her crib to sleep through the night. A few minutes later I heard Aria and Ezra get home and they walked into the living room where Caleb and I were watching television.

"How were they?" Aria asked.

"Great," I smiled. "Harper woke up for a little bit but went back to sleep."

"Thanks for doing this," Aria gave me a hug.

"Anytime," I smiled grabbing Caleb's hand. We said our goodbyes and headed home to our own bed.

* * *

><p>I woke up to find a strong hand resting across my belly and I let a small smile spread across my lips. I rolled over and saw that Caleb was wide awake.<p>

"Hey," I breathed.

"Good morning," he smiled slipping his hand under my top. His fingers roamed to my breasts.

"Ow," I moaned pushing his hands away. "I'm sorry, I'm just really sore."

"It's a shame," he told me. "Your boobs are getting huge."

"That was crude," I laughed rubbing my growing belly.

"Sorry," he laughed. "I couldn't help it."

"Oh," I mumbled clapping a hand over my mouth as I ran to the toilet.

"You okay?" Caleb asked holding back my hair and rubbing my back.

"Yeah," I sighed when I flushed it away. I brushed my teeth. "I just thought this would all be over by now."

"You've still got like five months," he laughed.

"I know," I smiled. "It's just that the morning sickness is supposed to go away after a while."

"How about I make you some soup," he replied. "Maybe you just got a bug?"

"Maybe," I sighed pressing a hand to my forehead. It was hot and clammy. "I think you're right."

"Why don't you get some rest," he said following me back to the bed. I crawled under the covers and propped up the pillows as Caleb went for the door. "Stay."

"What?" he asked walking back.

"I'm not hungry," I told him. "Can you just stay with me?"

"Sure," he smiled. He sat down next to me and wrapped me in his arms. I brushed my hands against his naked chest and felt his warm skin against mine.

"I love you," I whispered.

"I love you, too," he smiled rubbing my belly, "and I love this little guy."

"How do you know it's a boy?" I asked.

"I don't," he replied quickly. "It just came out."

"Can I tell you a secret?" I smiled.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Remember how you were, like, 'I want it to be a surprise' and I said I was okay with that," I explained. "Well, I'm not. After our last appointment I went back and asked the doctor and he told me."

"You think you're so sneaky," he laughed.

"I am," I told him. "Now do you want to know if we're having a boy or a girl?"

"I have a confession," he told me.

"Okay," I said uneasily.

"I kind of called the doctor, too," he told me. I don't know what came over me but I just started laughing.

"I can't believe you," I smiled.

"Hey," he laughed. "You did it, too."

"Yeah," I retorted, "but it's inside of me. I hardly think..."

"You're too funny," he said. "At least now we'll know what color to paint the nursery."

"More importantly," I chimed in, "I won't have to share my clothes with anyone."

"You own a clothing company," he reminded me. "That's not really a problem. Maybe you can start a clothing line for boys. You know, make like little overalls with basketballs on them."

"Okay, you are not going to have a career in fashion," I told him.

"Somehow, I think I'll be okay," he replied.


	8. Chapter 8

I stood in front of the mirror trying to squeeze into a pair of jeans but they just wouldn't budge. I tugged until I was out of breath and then I pulled them off tossing them in the hamper. I grabbed a pair of leggings and pulled them on. Then I picked out one of Caleb's old work shirts and threw it on pairing it with a leather belt.

"Is that my shirt?" Caleb asked when I walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe," I winked. "None of my clothes fit."

"Don't you have an office full of clothes?" he asked.

Not maternity clothes," I replied. "In six years of designing clothes, I never once thought to start a maternity line."

"I bet you're thinking about it now," he laughed.

"Not helping," I glared at him. "I'm just going into the office to pick up some bigger sized though."

"Before you go," he handed me a magazine, "you might want to see this."

"What?" I stared at the byline that read: Hanna Rivers to debut new swimsuit collection but not before debuting her baby bump. Next to the caption was a photo of me and Caleb walking down the boardwalk. I was wearing one of Caleb's flannel shirts over a black t-shirt and you could see the hint of a baby bump. I looked at Caleb. "I can't believe this."

"Think about it," he explained. "It could be good publicity."

"Not really," I replied. "It has nothing to do with my designs. It's just a fluff piece."

"Princess," he cooed hugging me tightly. "It's a tabloid. No one pays attention to these."

"Thanks," I smiled resting in his arms. Suddenly my phone rang ruining our perfect moment.

"Should you get that?" he asked.

"Probably," I sighed. I grabbed my phone and picked up. "Hello?"

"Hanna!" I recognized Spencer's voice. "Toby and I had a fight. Is it okay if I come over. I just need to get away for a minute."

"Sure," I told her. "I'll leave the gate open for you."

"Thanks," she said. "You're the best!"

"Okay, bye," I hung up the phone.

"What was that about?" Caleb asked.

"Spencer," I told him. "She got in a fight with Toby. She's coming over."

"Here?" he asked.

"Yes, here," I told him.

"I thought we were gonna go out to breakfast," he pouted, "and then I was going to take you to buy stuff for the nursery."

"We'll do it another time," I told him. "Right now Spencer needs me."

"Promise?" he pleaded.

"Yeah," I gave him a quick kiss. Spencer arrived a few minutes later letting herself in through the front door and appearing in the kitchen.

"Hey," she smiled giving me a hug. "Thanks for letting me come over."

"Of course," I said.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. "Do you want to get breakfast?"

"Uh sure," I saw Caleb's face fall. He must be starving. I turned to him. "Do you want us to bring you something?"

"No, I'll just cook here," he replied.

"Okay," I smiled. I grabbed my keys and followed Spencer out to her car. The two of us drove to a cafe where she unloaded everything on me.

"Am I being crazy?" she asked after she explained that Toby was being especially jealous lately and they were fighting all the time.

"Can you hold that thought?" I asked. "This baby is making me have to pee like every ten minutes."

"Sure," she laughed as she watched me waddle away to the closest restroom. I was in and out in a few minutes and I finally made my way back to our table. I paused for a moment and turned to Spencer.

"Why don't you stay with us for a while," I told her. "You've been living with him since high school. Maybe you could benefit from working things out in your own space."

"Really?" she asked. "You'd do that for me."

"Of course," I replied. "This wedding planning is getting to you. You need a tiny vacation from it."

"I don't know," she sighed. "I almost feel like we shouldn't get married anymore if we're just going to fight all the time."

"You might be right," I told her, "but try out being apart for a bit and then you can rethink the wedding."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Thanks for listening."

* * *

><p>"How long is she staying?" Caleb asked me. Spencer had been living in the pool house for over a month and we were lying in bed in the morning.<p>

"I don't know," I sighed rubbing my swollen belly. It was now so large I could barely get my arms around it. This baby would be ready to come out soon.

"Can't you tell her to go?" he asked.

"No," I replied. "She's my friend."

"Toby's my friend," he answered. "He's probably my best friend but you don't see him taking over the guest room."

"That's it!" I smiled.

"What?" he asked.

"Invite Toby over," I told him. "He's your friend. He comes over all the time. Why can't you guys watch the game here this weekend or something?"

"Because Spencer's here," he told me.

"That's the point," I explained. "I let here stay here so she could work things out with him without having to share a bed at night but she hasn't even made an effort to contact him."

"Is this like an intervention?" he asked.

"Maybe," I winked.

* * *

><p>"How about this one?" Spencer asked walking out of my closet wearing another one of my designs. The twelfth one, actually.<p>

"I like the red one," I told her. "I will always like the red one. I designed it thinking of you."

"Oh," she breathed. "In that case."

"I'm starving," I called out to her while she changed again. "I'm going to go make a sandwich, do you want to come?"

"Uh sure," she smiled walking back out. We went down to the empty kitchen where I put together a quick sandwich.

"I am going to take half down to Caleb," I told her.

"Okay," she smiled. "I'll just wait here."

No," I told her. "Come with me. I'll make you a drink."

"Hey!" she said looking out the window. "Is that Toby's car?"

"No," I brushed her off. "It's probably one of Caleb's clients or something."

"You sure?" she asked uneasily.

"Yeah, come on," I said grabbing the sandwich and walked down to the basement to find the game blaring.

"Hi Princess," Caleb said grabbing my waist when he saw me.

"I brought you something," I handed him the sandwich. Then I whispered in his ear. "Where's Toby."

"Bathroom," he replied. Then he turned to Spencer. "Can I get you a drink?"

"Uh sure," she smiled. "Vodka tonic if you have it?"

"Of course," Caleb got behind the bar and quickly poured her a drink as Toby reappeared from the bathroom.

"Spencer..." he breathed when he saw her.

"Toby?" she was clearly confused as Caleb handed her a crystal tumbler.

"Caleb," I grabbed his hand. "I need your help with a squeaky cabinet upstairs."

"Uh sure," he followed me up. We were alone in the kitchen and he turned to me. "Do you think this is gonna work?"

"I don't know," I sighed leaning against the counter. Caleb grabbed my waist and leaned down to kiss me doing his best to avoid my baby bump. Suddenly he jumped back.

"What the...?" he breathed.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"Did our baby just kick me?" he asked.

"Don't be shocked," I smiled rubbing my stomach. "He kicks me like a hundred times a day."

"Maybe we should go back down there," he said grabbing my hand. I followed him and we walked into the basement only to find Spencer and Toby making out on the pool table. My mouth dropped open. I smiled but suddenly I felt a sharp pain and instantly pressed my hand just below my belly button.

"Ooohh," I moaned.

"Hanna," Caleb said as I leaned on him digging into his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I think it's the baby," I told him as I tried to regain my breath.


	9. Chapter 9

"Good morning," Caleb smiled walking into the nursery where I was holding six-month-old Jackson Rivers.

"Hey," I smiled. I could tell I looked tired. I was up with Jackson every night and I'd barely been getting any sleep.

"I can take him," my mom said walking in. She had come to help take care of Jackson and was currently staying in the garage apartment.

"Thanks," I handed him to my mom and followed Caleb down to the kitchen to make some breakfast.

"I've got to go away next month," Caleb told me as he started the coffee maker.

"Seriously?" I groaned.

"I know," he sighed putting his arms around me. I laid my head on his chest and nearly dozed off, but just for a minute. Then his voice interrupted my dreams. "Are you...are you sleeping?"

"What?" I snapped awake. "No...fine, I'm tired."

"Do you think maybe you shouldn't be working so much?" he said. "I mean, taking care of Jackson is hard work."

"My mom helps out a lot," I said. "I'm okay."

"All right," he said sternly, "but don't do anything crazy."

"I won't," I smiled.

The two of us cooked breakfast, well mostly Caleb cooked while I watched, and then my mom came down with Jackson to eat with us. Caleb had to run to work quickly leaving me to feed Jack while my mom sat across from me.

"Honey," she said picking at her eggs, "there's something I need to talk to you about"

"What?" I asked. "Is something wrong?"

"No," she replied. "Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," I told her. "I am managing just fine."

"Why don't you and Caleb take the night off," she said. "I can stay here with the baby and you two go out to dinner or something."

"No," I said. "He's just a baby. He needs me right now."

"Okay," she replied. "What about dinner here? Caleb is amazing and he loves you and Jack but you need to give him a break too. Put on one of those amazing dresses you design and I will make dinner and watch Jack. If anything's wrong, I'll be able to come get you."

"I don't know," I sighed.

"You don't really have an option," she snapped. "I will take care of everything."

There was no arguing with her. I spent the rest of the day balancing the new designs while I took care of Jack. It was hard work but having my mom around made a world of difference. Today, though, she was an angel. In between watching Jack and napping, she managed to prepare a four course meal and convince me to wear a brand new dress for dinner with Caleb. Just as Caleb's car was pulling into the driveway, she picked up Jack and went to the nursery to give us some time alone.

"Hello?" Caleb said walking in the door when he saw the lights off. I waited until he walked into the kitchen and snuck a blindfold around his eyes. "What the...?"

"Take my hand," I said intertwining my fingers with his. I led him to the dining table and sat him down. Then I grabbed the blindfold and ripped it off.

"Hanna..." he was clearly confused. He looked down at the amazing meal before us and a smile spread across his face.

"Do you like it?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah," he smiled. Then he grabbed my waist and pulled me into his lap. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," I replied.

"Where's Jack?" he asked.

"With my mom," I explained. "She thinks we needed some time alone."

"I've gotta say," he winked, "I agree with that."

* * *

><p>"I missed this," I said lying in bed next to Caleb eating ice cream out of the carton.<p>

"It's all different now," he smiled. "We have to take care of someone other than ourselves."

"It was worth it, wasn't it," I said thinking about Jackson sleeping soundly in the next room. "I can't believe he's getting so big already."

"He's only going to get bigger," Caleb told me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused as I set the ice cream back on the nightstand.

"I guess I'm thinking we should try for another," he smiled with that coy little face he does. "You know, so Jack has a brother."

"Uh no," I told him quickly. "I need a year at least. I'm not having another baby until I've finished the baby line and the maternity line."

"Really?" he laughed. "That's what you're worried about. I should have known that your first concern would be the wardrobe."

"You shouldn't even have to ask twice," I told him sternly.

"So, in a year?" he asked.

"Seriously?" I turned to him using my serious voice now. "I've barely even popped this one out, can we hold off on the baby talk?"

"Okay, fine," he replied. "We'll talk about it later."

"No," I said sternly, "we'll talk about it in a year. At least."

"Can we not fight?" he pleaded. "I didn't mean to bring it up. I'm sorry. One year, I promise."

"Good," I smiled. "Now we can not fight."

"That's exactly how I like it," he said kissing my forehead.

"There's something I do need to talk to you about, though," I said. "I think I'm going to have to go back to work sooner than I thought."

"Really?" he asked. "I thought you were going to take a year off."

"I want to," I explained, "but I think Samara is feeling a bit overwhelmed. I'm probably going to pop in there tomorrow and see what's happening."

"Tomorrow?" he asked. "It's Saturday."

"I know," I sighed. "I was hoping you could take care of Jack for the day. My mom needs a break."

"Yeah," he replied. "I was just hoping we could spend some time together, just the three of us."

"We will," I promised. "I just need to take care of some things in the morning. I'll be back before you know it."

"Sure," he smiled kissing me slowly.

"Thanks," I said pulling away for a second before I fell back into his arms bringing the sheet over us.

**AN: Thanks for reading, I know I've been slow with my updates. I've been super busy lately and haven't had any time to write. However, if you're in the mood for some more Haleb, I highly suggest you read fight4finchel7532's stories. She has this awesome one called Because I Love You which is all in Caleb's perspective. Definitely check it out!**


	10. Chapter 10

I sat at my desk back in my pencil skirts and blouses while I stared at the nanny cam on my monitor. It's not like I'm checking up on the nanny, she is my mom in fact, but I do like to be able to see Jackson when I'm buried under a pile of work.

"Hanna," Caitlin said knocking on the door looking fairly displeased.

"What?" I asked concerned.

"You need to see this," she said clicking on the TV to an entertainment news channel.

"Lacey Chambers was arrested last night for a DUI," the announcer said before running a clip of Hyphen-Rivers biggest model acting like a drunk fool on the beach.

"What the hell?" I said after seeing it. I turned to Caitlin. "Can you call her in?"

"I tried," she explained, "but she's still in jail. Someone needs to bail her out."

"Is that supposed to be me?" I asked. "I'm not her mom. She violated her contract and she's not getting a penny out of me."

"Why don't you calm down," Caitlin told me. "I'll have her come in as soon as she gets out."

"Thanks," I gave her a weak smile before I turned to my desk and got back to work. A couple hours later Caitlin was knocking at the door.

"Lacey's here for you," she told me.

"Send her in," I said quickly.

"Hi," Lacey smiled taking a seat across from me while I positioned myself behind the desk.

"Hey," I replied. "Is there something you would like to say?"

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "You are under contract. Do you understand that you represent this brand and you've made my company look completely inept?"

"I didn't mean to," she said slowly. "I just wanted to have fun."

"You don't get it!" I told her. "We have a partnership with MADD. This is making us look like hypocrites. I pay you plenty of money. You could have just gotten a cab."

"I was fine to drive," she said.

"Obviously you weren't," I spat at her. "As of now you are no longer the face of Hyphen Rivers."

"But my contract," she pleaded. "I still have two more years with you."

"Not anymore," I told her. "You've violated your contract and you're no longer welcome here."

"But..." she opened her mouth but I was not having it.

"Get out!" I yelled pointing at the door. I picked up her contract and ripped it to shreds letting the pieces fall where they may as Lacey ran toward the door not wanting to experience the rest of my wrath. I sat back in my chair and leaned my head back until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hanna?" Emily breathed standing in the doorway.

"Hey," I smiled waving her in.

"You okay?" she asked noticing how stressed I looked.

"I just had to fire Lacey," I told her. "She has been acting so strange lately and I'm kind of glad I'm rid of her."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" she offered. "Back rub?"

"Yeah," I snapped up. I walked to the closet and picked out a garment bag as a wondrous thought flated into my head. I handed it to her. "Can you try this on?"

* * *

><p>"You look amazing!" I told Emily while she stood in front of me wearing the signature piece from the collection.<p>

"You think?" she asked unsure.

"Yeah," I replied. "Emily, I need you."

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I need you to be the new face of Hyphen Rivers," I explained. "You've got the most amazing look."

"I can't," she replied. "I have my job and I'm not even a model."

"Trust me," I told her. "You were the best model when we did Ali's fashion show back in high school. You're a natural."

"Hanna!" Samara came running into my office. Then she caught a glimpse of Emily. "Holy crap! You look amazing!"

"I'm so glad you're here," I told Samara. "I need you to convince Emily that she should be our new house model."

"Give us a minute," she said waving me out of my office. I grabbed my purse and headed into the lobby where I saw Caitlin hard at work.

"Hey," she smiled looking up at me. "How did everything go with Lacey?"

"Awful," I explained. "I had to let her go. She's not good for our image."

"I'm sorry," Caitlin sighed. "What's going on now?"

"Samara is trying to convince Emily to take Lacey's job," I told her. "I can't believe I never thought of this before. Emily is perfect for modeling."

"You think she'll go for it?" Caitlin asked.

"I hope so," I breathed collapsing into one of the plush waiting room chairs.

"I'll do it!" Emily said running out of my office to give me a hug.

"Thank you!" I told her as my eyes welled up with tears.

* * *

><p>I came home to hear voices in the kitchen. I dropped my purse off in the mud room and walked toward the only lit room in the house to find Lacey at the counter talking to Caleb.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked her using my serious voice.

"I left some things in your office," she explained.

"Did you get them?" I asked.

"Not yet," she replied. I could sense the fear in her voice.

"Then I suggest you grab your things," I told her, "and get out in the next two minutes."

"Okay," she breathed running toward my office.

"What's wrong?" Caleb whispered giving me a hug.

"I fired Lacey," I told him.

"I'm sorry," he sighed rubbing my back. I saw Lacey run to the door and sneak out but I couldn't be bothered to stay mad. The only thing I wanted now was to see my little boy.

"Where's Jack?" I asked Caleb pulling away.

"With your mom," he replied. "She took him to to grocery shopping with her."

"When did they leave?" I asked.

"About ten minutes ago," Caleb replied in between kissing my neck. "I'd say we have about a half hour."

"I'm not really in the mood," I said pulling away.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"I just had a bad day," I told him. "I think I'm just going to run a bath until my mom gets home."

"Okay," he sighed watching me leave. I felt bad for snapping at Caleb but I just can't handle his sweetness right now. I just need to clear my head.

**AN: The last few chapters were kind of fluffy but it's about to get real. I hope you like it!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Whose birthday is it today?" I cooed rocking Jack in my arms. I could not believe that he is already a year old.

"He still up?" Caleb asked walking into the nursery.

"I thought you were working late?" I asked placing Jackson back in his crib.

"I came home to see this little guy," Caleb told me.

"What about me?" I asked.

"You too," he smiled. "It's just that, you know, it's Jackson's birthday."

"Well I'm going to go make sure everything's ready for his party tomorrow," I said. I walked downstairs to find my mom cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Hey," she smiled looking up at me.

"Can I ask you something," I said taking a seat at the counter.

"What's up?" she asked with a look of concern.

"When you and Dad split up," I began, "were there any signs?"

"Are you worried about you an Caleb?" she asked.

"I don't know," I sighed. "It's just been so different lately. He works all the time and now I barely see him. He just feels really distant."

"I don't think he's having an affair, if that's what you're thinking," my mom assured me.

"No, no," I answered quickly. "I am just worried that we're not communicating. I didn't even think of an affair."

"Sweetie," my mom comforted me. "I never meant to put that idea in your head. I just...you know that Caleb is not your father."

"I know," I breathed. "I just need to figure out how to fix this before it gets worse."

"Why don't the two of you go to one of those events you're always getting invited to," she said. "You get a hundred invitations a month. Take Caleb to one of them. Like a date night. I'll watch the baby."

"Thanks," I smiled giving her a hug. "Thank you."

"I love you, sweetie," she told me. "I just want you to be happy."

* * *

><p>"He is getting so big!" Aria gushed taking Jackson out of my arms. We were sitting in the yard which my mom helped decorate for Jack's birthday.<p>

"Look at your kids," I told her. "How old are they now?"

"Scott is six and Harper's four," she smiled bouncing Jack in her lap.

"Is he in school yet?" I asker her.

"Yeah," she replied. "Ezra enrolled him at Brentwood last year. It has an amazing English program."

"You would," I laughed.

"Hey guys!" Spencer ventured over toward us holding a glass of champagne.

"Hi," I smiled at her. "I'm glad you came."

"Me too," Emily chimed in. "The four of us haven't gotten together like this in months."

"I have to tell you guys something," Spencer smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"We set a date," she gushed. "January 10."

"That's almost a year from now," I reminded her.

"I know," she breathed. "I just need time to plan the wedding."

"You know what," I held me glass in the air. "Let's have a toast!"

"To Spencer!" they all chimed in. We burst into a fit of giggles during which I took the opportunity to grab Jack from Aria's arms again before he started drooling all over her dress.

"Aunt Hanna!" Harper came running over to me.

"Hi sweetie," I smiled. "What's up?"

"I want to go in the pool," she said.

"We can't," Aria told her. "You didn't bring a suit."

Harper was on the verge of tears and Aria quickly scooped her up before she threw a tantrum while Spencer followed her inside.

"She is way too cute," Emily smiled at the toddler in Aria's arms.

"I love that little girl," I laughed.

"Maybe Jackson could use a little sister," Emily teased.

"Do not let Caleb hear you," I warned. "He has baby fever. It's not even funny."

"My bad," she giggled as my mom walked over to grab Jackson.

"Let me take him," she told me. "You need a break."

"Thanks," I smiled handing him to her. I turned to Em. "Do you want to come get a drink with me?"

"Yes!" she laughed. We walked inside and poured ourselves a drink before joining Aria and Spencer in the living room.

"Where's Harper?" I asked.

"She's over it," Aria replied. "Ezra brought her stuffed animal and she went to go play with the other kids."

"So where's Samara?" Spencer asked Emily.

"This one," she pointed to me, "has her working weekends."

"No I don't," I answered. "I was just at the office this morning and she wasn't there."

"What?" Emily was obviously shocked.

"I had to pick up the cake from the bakery next door," I explained. "I popped into my office to pick up an outfit and no one was there."

"That's weird," Emily said. "She said she was going to be there all day."

"I might be wrong," I said quickly. "She's probably just getting some more designs in and went to lunch when I got to the office. I'm sure she's there right now."

"Can I borrow your keys?" Emily asked. "I need to find out what she's up to."

"Yeah," I breathed. I dug through my purse and pulled out the key to my office. "Let me know how it turns out."

"Okay," Emily said taking the key and running toward the door.

"I hope it works out for her," Aria sighed.

"Me too," I said.

We got back to the party and I went around greeting the rest of the guests. It wasn't long before my mom put Jack down for a nap and the other kids followed suit giving us adults some time to ourselves. I was opening another bottle of wine when I got a phone call from Emily.

"Hello?" I asked picking up the receiver.

"She's not here," Emily told me. "I looked everywhere and then I went home. She's not there either."

"It's gonna be fine," I told her. "I'm just going to say goodbye to everyone and I can be at your place in a half hour."

"No, don't," she said. "I'll be okay."

"You sure?" I asked one last time.

"Yeah," she replied. "Enjoy your party."

**AN: If you haven't noticed, I'm skipping ahead a few months each chapter because nothing interesting is happening in between and I want this story to cover a few years without getting too long. If you think I missed something, let me know, because I am taking suggestions for one-shots to be paired with this story :)**


	12. Chapter 12

I was sitting in my office when I heard Jack crying over the monitor. I ran to the nursery to pick him up out of the crib after his nap. After I changed him, I carried him downstairs to grab some baby food and feed him lunch.

"Hanna," Caleb said shutting the door behind him.

"In the kitchen," I called out.

"Hi," he smiled dropping his briefcase on the counter.

"Where you just at the office?" I asked him.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I just had to go take care of some stuff for next week."

"You've been at the office a lot," I told him. "Late nights and weekends. I feel like I never see you."

"Aren't you working on the weekends too?" he asked. "What were you doing while Jack was napping?"

"At least my office is here," I retorted. "It's not like I'm neglecting my duty as a mother in order to work."

"Is that what you think?" he yelled at me. "You think I'm a bad father?"

"Can we not fight," I pleaded strapping Jack into his high chair. "I just want to have a nice day with my family."

"Okay," he sighed taking a seat.

"Are you still going to the gallery opening with me on Friday?" I asked.

"I can't," he told me. "I have to work late."

"Again?" I groaned. "I bought a new dress for this."

"You buy a new dress for everything," he mocked me.

"Caleb," I was offended. "This is our first night out together in months."

"I know," he told me, "but I really need to finish this project before we can move on."

"What am I supposed to do?" I pleaded. "I made plans for this and everything. I already confirmed our RSVP."

"Just take one of your friends," he said. "Aria would love to go to that."

"What has gotten into you lately?" I groaned. "It's like you don't even care anymore."

"Don't give me that," he yelled. "I am working my ass off to support this family. You can't get mad at me for skipping a gallery opening."

"You know what," I spat back as he walked away. "Screw you Caleb!"

I turned back to continue feeding Jackson and then he gave me the biggest surprise of my life.

"Skwew ewe Kylib," Jackson giggled. Those were his first words. I didn't know whether to be excited about this milestone or be upset that he used foul language. It's not like he knew what he was actually saying.

* * *

><p>"All set," Samara said as she finished tailoring my dress.<p>

"Thanks," I smiled standing up.

"So his first words were really 'screw you Caleb?'" Emily asked.

"Don't even remind me," I told her. I didn't have to worry about Jackson keeping up with his inappropriate language because as soon as he started talking he couldn't stop. He had long surpassed that slip of the tongue and now he was using complete sentences that were more suited for his age.

"Where is the little guy anyway?" Samara asked.

"Sleeping," I told them. "Are you sure you guys can't come to the opening with me."

"I wish but my boss has me working late," Samara teased.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "I don't have anything for you."

"I'm working on a surprise," she told me.

"Is that why you missed Jackson's birthday party?" I asked.

"Kind of," she replied. "I have an idea I want to run by you."

"Shit," I glanced at the clock. "Sam, I'd love to hear it but I need to go. I'm already super late."

"It's fine," she said with a hint of sadness. "We can talk later."

"What about tomorrow?" I offered. "Brunch meeting. You can tell me all about it."

"That'd be great," she smiled.

I took that as my opportunity to say goodbye to both girls and grab my purse before heading to the gallery on Robertson. Caleb was still working and my mom was sleeping in the nursery in case Jackson woke up. I arrived at the gallery just as it was starting to fill up and I made my way to find my friend Janie who put the event together.

"Hanna!" she gushed when she saw me.

"Everything looks amazing, Janie," I told her.

"Thanks," she smiled. "I need to make the rounds but why don't you grab a drink and I'll meet up with you later."

"Sure," I replied before making my way to the bar. I locked eyes with the bartender and gave him my order: a glass of champagne. He poured it quickly and handed it to me.

"Hanna Rivers?" I heard a voice from behind me.

"Jason?" I turned around to find one of my former male models looking amazing in his designer suit.

"I haven't seen you in ages," he laughed.

"We should catch up," I smiled following him to a bench near one of the installations where we took a seat. We sat for hours discussing our lives and everything that had happened in the last two years since we'd seen each other.

"I can't believe you have a baby," he laughed. "You're like two years younger than me."

"He's everything to me," I replied.

"Where's his dad?" Jason asked. "Shouldn't he be accompanying you?"

"Working," I said downing my third glass of champagne. "He's always working."

"You sound a little bitter," he told me.

"A bit," I grinned then I caught sight of my watch. "Shoot, I need to get going. I have a meeting tomorrow morning."

"Always working," he teased. "That's the Hanna I always knew."

* * *

><p>"I love your idea," I told Samara after she had explained her new concept of starting a line of clothes that are tailored for different body types. "Why don't you put together a formal presentation for Monday and we can get the ball moving."<p>

"Thank you!" she smiled. "Thanks for this opportunity."

"Of course!" I told her. "You're a huge part of this company."

"Well, I better go," she laughed, "if I'm going to finish this presentation."

We said goodbye and I went home to and empty house. My mom was out with Jackson at the park and Caleb was working, again. I did some work around my office and an hour later Caleb came in.

"Did you even come home last night?" I asked him.

"Can you hold off on the firing squad?" he asked. "I need to get some sleep."

"No," I stopped him. "What is going on with us? We never see each other and we're both always working. This isn't normal."

"What do you suggest we do about it?" he asked.

"Can you stop acting like a jerk for two minutes?" I asked. "I want to work this out."

"I can't deal with this right now," he said grabbing his stuff. "I'm staying in a hotel tonight."

"Really?" I yelled as he walked toward the door. "Do you always run when things get scary?"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I normally don't update this often, but I didn't want to leave you with just that last chapter because it was kind of a downer. Also, I want to thank my reviewers: fight4finchel17532, .Ashwee.11, h3yyy0u, invisible1835, , and MargeW76. You guys are awesome and thanks for the feedback. I promise to incorporate your ideas in future chapters!**

"You guys!" Spencer slurred. "This is the best bachelorette party ever!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Aria told her.

The five of us girls were scattered around the hotel suite. Dinner trays and empty champagne bottles lay everywhere.

"I'm tired," Spencer sighed plopping over in her bed and pulling the covers up.

"We should let her sleep," I told Aria as Emily and Samara snuck out.

"Yeah," Aria replied shutting off the lights and leading me to the second room where the two of us were staying. I crawled into my own bed and pulled on the covers. Aria turned to me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I answered quickly.

"Really?" she asked. "How is everything with Caleb."

"He's still living at the condo," I told her. "We haven't talked much."

"Do you think it's going to work out?" she asked.

"I don't know," I sighed as tears began to burn at the back of my eyes.

"I'm sorry," she replied. "I didn't mean to..."

"It's okay," I told her. "I guess I'm going to have to talk about it eventually."

"Let me know if I can help with anything," she said. "Taking care of Jackson or whatever."

"My mom is great with that," I told her. "She's been so supportive."

"She kind of went through the same thing, didn't she?" Aria said.

"Hopefully Caleb's not cheating on me," I said with a trembling voice.

"No," Aria breathed. "He would never."

"I hope not," I sighed.

"Maybe we should just go to sleep," Aria said shutting off the lights.

"Good night," I replied as awful thoughts began to fill my head. I couldn't imagine what would happen if I learned Caleb was actually cheating on me.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Caleb said walking up to me before the ceremony. He was holding Jackson in his arms.<p>

"Hey sweetie," I smiled kissing Jackson's forehead. Then I turned to Caleb. "Hi."

"Can we please be civil today?" he pleaded.

"I guess so," I replied as my mom silently grabbed Jackson out of Caleb's arms. "Considering we have to walk down the aisle together, it would be best for me to not kick you in the balls."

"Thanks, I guess," he said.

"I'm only doing it for Spencer," I warned him.

A second later the wedding planner was ushering us all to our positions. We lined up in two queues and Caleb slipped his arm through mine.

"Can we talk after this?" he asked.

"Yeah," I sighed as the music began to play.

"I want to change," he told me as we began our descent down to the altar.

"I think Jackson and I would like that," I said.

"Do you remember when we did this?" he asked.

"How can I forget?" I smiled. "It was the happiest day of my life."

"I hope you remember that when we talk later," he said as we split up to stand on either side of the altar.

The ceremony carried along beautifully. We watched with shallow breaths as Spencer walked down the aisle in her gorgeous gown and then the minister proceeded with the event. From my position at the front of the church, I could see Jack laughing in my mom's arms and then I glanced at Caleb standing next to Toby. A smile crept across my face as the minister got toward the meet. Spencer and Toby exchanged vows and then came the biggest surprise of all of our lives.

"Do you Toby, take Spencer Hastings to be your lawful wedded wife?" he asked Toby.

"I do," Toby smiled gazing at Spencer. The priest then asked Spencer the same question.

"I...I...I can't," she said finally. Tears streamed from her eyes and she bolted for the door. Toby ran after her and the rest of us stood there frozen. This was crazy. Spencer loved him more than anything and she wanted to spend her life with him. How could this be happening?

* * *

><p>"That was kind of crazy," Caleb said as he helped me tuck Jackson into bed.<p>

"Yeah," I sighed covering Jack with his favorite blanket. I turned to Caleb. "Thanks for being here tonight."

"I was thinking," he said, "maybe I should sleep here tonight."

"That would be nice," I smiled. Caleb placed his hands around my waist and pulled me close and leaving soft kisses on my neck. I giggled. "I missed this."

He swiftly picked me up carrying me into our bedroom. He placed me back down when we reached the landing and our lips instantly locked. The two of us stumbled over to the bed and toppled on top of it in a whirl of limbs. Caleb tugged at my clothes until my hideous bridesmaid gown was lying in a mess on the floor next to Caleb's rented tux.

"Don't ever leave me again," I whispered.

* * *

><p>I woke up in my bedroom and looked to find Caleb's side of the bed empty. I panicked looking around but I didn't hear him anywhere in the room or in the bathroom. I walked downstairs in an attempt to find him but he wasn't anywhere on the first floor. I looked outside and saw that his car was missing. I saw my clutch lying on the counter and opened it to find my cell phone. I had a voicemail. I dialed and listened to it.<p>

"Hanna," it was Caleb's voice. "I'm sorry I left this morning but last night brought back a lot of memories. I think there are some things I need to sort through before we make this a regular thing. Please tell Jack I love him and I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

I hung up the phone and dropped it back on the counter before the tears began to fall from my eyes. How could he do this to me again? Was I destined to live a life where Caleb continually runs out on me? How many times can I take this before I have to draw the line?

**AN: I know you want them back together but please don't hate me. It will all be resolved eventually. Just stay tuned for the drama. It would be way too boring if they got back that easily. **


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: I love you guys! I literally just got six reviews in an hour and I can't bear to keep you guys in suspense any longer so I've decided to write a new chapter. I know it's hard to trust me, but I want them to be happy just as much as you do. Enjoy!**

"Coffee?" I asked Spencer as we stood in my kitchen one Saturday morning.

"Please!" she smiled holding out her mug. I poured her a cup and then we took a seat at the table. She took a sip and turned to me. "Thanks again for letting me stay here. After the wedding fiasco I just..."

"Don't worry about it," I assured her. "Caleb's still staying in a condo across town. I could use the company."

"Speaking of," she said, "where is Jack?"

"At his dad's," I replied. "In fact, I need to go over there and pick him up in a couple hours. Have you talked to Toby at all?"

"I can't bring myself to," she sighed. "He followed me out to California and then I left him at the altar. Who does that?"

"I brought donuts!" my mom laughed walking in through the back door with a pink bakery box. The sweet, greasy smell instantly hit my nose making me feel sick.

"Oh no," I groaned.

"You okay?" my mom asked catching the look on my face.

"I just can't stomach that smell," I told her.

"You love donuts, though," she smiled.

"Yeah," I replied. "When I was five. I'm an adult now."

"You're never too old for a donut," she laughed.

"Gross," I moaned sipping my coffee again.

"Ok weird," my mom said giving me a look. Then she handed me a stack of bills. "I picked up the mail for you."

"Thanks," I smiled grabbing it. I flipped through it and suddenly I was livid. "Son of a bitch!"

"What?" Spencer asked. "What's wrong?"

"Caleb bought the condo," I told her glaring at my bank statement. "He dropped half a million on a condo overlooking Santa Monica Boulevard."

"I thought you knew that," my mom said.

"No," I explained. "I knew he was living there. I thought he was renting it. If he bought it, he's clearly not interested in working things out and moving back in here."

"Don't jump to conclusions," Spencer said. "Maybe it's a work investment. You know how handy he is. He's probably fixing it up to sell."

"It doesn't matter!" I yelled. "You don't buy a house without talking to your wife."

"Hanna, calm down," my mom said. "You need to take a breath."

"I'm going over there," I said grabbing my purse.

"Are you sure that's the best idea?" my mom asked looking concerned.

I didn't answer, I simply got in my car and drove to Caleb's place. I was stuck in awful traffic on the 2 and it took almost a half hour just to go one block. It certainly wasn't helping my mood. I was at a red light on Benedict Canon when I suddenly felt sick for the second time today. I choked back the feeling of nausea and checked my phone. A tiny app blinked at me. I clicked it to get a notice that read: _Your period is 32 days late_. Fuck technology. I used some quick math to calculate whether I had forgotten to log it and came to the horrifying realization that I might be pregnant with my soon-to-be ex-husband's child. The thought made me feel sick all over again. I put my phone away and slipped it back into my purse until I arrived at Caleb's building a few minutes later. I parked and headed to his unit, which technically I now own, and rang the bell.

"You're early," Caleb said when he saw my standing in the hall.

"We need to talk," I said without greeting him. "Where's Jack."

"Sleeping in my room," he said. "What's wrong?"

"Can you explain this?" I said shoving the bank statement in his face. "When were you going to tell me that you bought a new place?"

"I didn't think I had to," he said. "We're legally separated."

"That means we're still married," I told him, "but if you want a divorce so badly, why didn't you say so?"

"I don't," he said.

"Then why would you buy a new house?" I asked. "If you want to get back together, what's with the rush to move out?"

"I'm not in a rush," he replied. "I bought it because it's a good investment. I'm thinking about our future and Jack's future."

"Really?" I smiled taking a seat. Suddenly I felt sick again but I swallowed the urge to vomit. I needed to focus on fixing my relationship with Caleb. That was until I got the biggest surprise of my life.

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice from the front door. I looked up to find the last person I ever wanted to see in my life. Lacey stood in the doorway wearing one of the designer dresses I had bought her. She looked at me with a panic in her face. "Hi Hanna."

"What the hell is she doing here?" I asked Caleb seething.

"After you fired her," he explained. "She started abusing drugs and lost her house. She didn't have anywhere to go."

"Do you know that she stole money from me?" I asked him glaring at Lacey who still stood shocked.

"No," he said quickly. "What are you talking about?"

"I have security footage of you," I said looking directly at Lacey, "stealing money from petty cash."

"Why didn't you press charges?" she breathed knowing I had her life in my hands.

"You had just spent the night in jail," I told her, "and I knew you were in a tough spot but now I don't think I'll be nearly as sympathetic."

"Here," she handed me a crumpled mess of bills. "I'll pay you back when I get the money."

"Keep it," I said slowly, "but I never want you near me or my family again. Understood?"

"Yeah," she breathed backing away. She slipped out the door as quickly as she'd come in leaving me to deal with Caleb.

"I didn't know," he said.

"Are you fucking her?" I asked.

"What?" he was shocked.

"You heard me," I repeated it. "Are. You. Fucking. Her?"

"No," he shook his head quickly. "Not at all."

"I'm gonna go," I said grabbing my purse. "Can you please bring Jack after he wakes up? I can't hang around here or I am going to do something I regret."

* * *

><p>I sat on the bathroom counter staring at the white stick in my hand. I knew this feeling. I'd had it before just over two years ago. It was different then, though. Back then Caleb and I were happy together but now we're barely talking. I flashed back to the night it happened. Right after Spencer left Toby at the altar. Then I remembered the following morning. Caleb left without saying goodbye. I snapped back to reality and took a look at the tiny plus sign and instantly felt nauseous again. I hopped off the counter and walked into the kitchen where my mom was feeding Jackson.<p>

"Hey," she smiled at me.

"How would you like to move in permanently?" I asked her showing off the stick in my hand.

"Does he know?" she asked.

"Not yet," I told her. "I'm not even sure if I want to tell him."

**AN: So Caleb's about to apologize and Hanna's being a little hormonal, now you know why, and Lacey walks in at the worst moment possible. Spoiler alert: They're getting back together in the next chapter. I hate when authors withhold chapters until they get a certain amount of reviews, but I'm going to do this just once because I've already written three chapters today. If I get a lot of feedback on this chapter, I will post the next one which I am writing immediately after I publish this. So let me know what you think and you might get a surprise by the end of the night. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks so much for the reviews! I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left you guys in suspense any longer so here is the last chapter for today. I hope you like it!**

I slipped on a pair of leggings and threw a loose white v-neck over it before slipping into my favorite boots. I stepped in front of the mirror and noticed the way my t-shirt bulged at my belly button. I hadn't started telling people yet but I hadn't denied anything either. Rumors were starting to circulate in the tabloids. A lot of them claimed that I had an affair which is why Caleb and I are splitting up but none of them know the truth. Not even Caleb. I'd barely spoken to him since I found out he was harboring Lacey in his condo. We only talked over the phone and then my mom took care of driving Jack over to his place. She wasn't happy about it, but she understood. I want to tell him, I really do, but the longer I wait, the harder it is. I mean, how do you tell your soon-to-be ex-husband that you're about to have another baby?

I stopped pitying myself and grabbed my purse so I could go to the store. Jack was at Aria's for the day playing with Harper and my mom went to get her nails done. I was in dire need of some alone time and the only thing I could think to do was go to the grocery store and stock the fridge. I hopped into my car and headed to the market where I strolled through the aisles absent-mindedly.

"Hanna?" I heard a familiar and soothing voice call to me. I turned to see Caleb's face for the first time in months.

"Hey," I smiled weakly.

"I'm glad I found you here," he said. "You've been avoiding me."

"Kind of," I sighed.

"Can I take you out for coffee?" he asked. "I think we need to talk."

"I think that's a good idea," I smiled absent-mindedly pressing a hand to the bump growing just below my breasts. The move caught Caleb's attention and his eyes opened wide.

"Are you...?" he breathed. I nodded.

"Is it mine?" he asked.

"Of course!" I said quickly. "What do you think of me?"

"But how?" he asked. "I moved out like three months ago.

"The night of Spencer's wedding," I reminded him. "Just before you left again without saying goodbye."

"I'm sorry," he sighed. "I never...why didn't you tell me?"

"You walked out," I reminded him.

"How many times can I say I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Until you mean it," I replied.

* * *

><p>"Daddy!" Jack laughed when he saw his father walk in the door carrying a suitcase.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I asked him after he'd picked up his son.

"I'm back," he replied. "For good."

"Is there anything in the suitcase?" I asked. "Or is it just for show?"

"Jack," Caleb turned to face him and brought him back down to the ground. "Why don't you go play in your room?"

"Okay!" he laughed running toward the stairs.

"Can we sit down?" Caleb asked.

"Outside," I said pointing toward the patio. He followed me to the wicker chairs by the pool and we took a seat.

"What's it gonna take to fix this?" he asked.

"You've walked out before," I said. "How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I love you," he replied.

"You already used that line," I told him. "Ten years ago."

"It's still true," he said.

"I need to know," I sighed. "Are you going to keep running off and coming back. I'm not going to spend the rest of my life playing the waiting game."

"I promise," he breathed. "I love you...and Jack...and the new baby we're going to have. I want to be here and I want us to be a family together."

"I believe you," I reiterated the same line I'd used ten years ago. "But it's going to take time to regain my trust."

"I know," he smiled. "I'm ready to make this work."

"You better," I laughed.

"Come on," he said. "Let's go see what Jack is up to."

"You go ahead," I told him. "I need to get started on dinner."

I watched Caleb run upstairs and then ventured into the kitchen only to hear the front door unlock. Spencer walked in two seconds later holding a bag of groceries.

"Hey," she smiled placing them on the kitchen counter. "You look happy."

"Caleb moved back in," I told her.

"Uh oh," she laughed uneasily. "Is that my eviction notice?"

"No," I replied. "Stay as long as you need to. I could have triplets and this house would still not be crowded."

"Triplets, huh," she raised an eyebrow.

"Not even funny," I told her. "I shouldn't have said anything."

"So," she said changing the subject. "Since Caleb is back, should I be expecting another Toby ambush?"

"No," I told her. "I think you can only try that once without it backfiring. Trust me, I'm going to let the two of you work this out on your own this time."

"I appreciate that," she laughed.

* * *

><p>"Can I tell you a secret?" I said to Caleb while we sat on the couch watching TV after Jack's bedtime.<p>

"What?" he asked.

"The baby," I told him, "she's gonna be a girl."

"A girl?" he laughed. "I thought you didn't want to share your clothes with anyone."

"Very funny," I retorted. "I think it will be a while before we're the same size."

"I'm really happy," he smiled. For the first time in months, I felt the same way. Then a commercial on the television took our attention.

"Lacey Chambers, former Hyphen Rivers model," the announcer said, "was arrested last night on charges of possession. More on Celebrity News. Stay tuned."

"I'm glad she's out of our lives," I said finally.

"Yeah," Caleb breathed but something told me he had more to say.

"You okay?" I asked him. There was a lengthy pause.

"No," he replied. "I need to tell you something."

"What?" I was concerned but more than that, I was afraid of the words that were about to come out of his mouth.

"Lacey and I," he began. I held my breath. "We...uh...we kissed."

"What?" I yelled at him.

"After you fired her," he said, "she came over. She didn't tell me what happened but she looked upset. I offered her a glass of wine to calm down and then she got really drunk. I think she kept pouring more whenever my back was turned, but anyway...she was in a weird state of mind and she...kissed me. I stopped it before anything happened. I promise!"

"Is that why you've been so weird lately?" I asked.

"Kind of," he replied. "I didn't want to hurt you but I guess I made it worse by not telling you."

"Is it over?" I asked. "Are you done with your little affair?"

"It wasn't an affair," he answered, "but yes, it's over. Nothing has happened since nor will ever happen again."

"We'll talk about this later," I said before marching upstairs to go to bed. My emotions were going insane. I didn't know who to be mad at more and I couldn't fully comprehend the situation. I just needed to sleep.

**AN: I know it's not the happiest ending, but at least they're living under the same roof again and they're on speaking terms. I hope to finish this story up by the end of the week and then I'm starting a sequel which I hope you'll like!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: So I know the last chapter kind of ended on a sad note but Caleb and Hanna have already made up. I didn't want to bore you with the gory details because there's already been plenty of drama for the two of them. I promise this chapter will be so much better!**

"Aunt Hanna!" Harper giggled when she saw me walk in the door. Aria had decorated the entire house for Scott's seventh birthday. There were balloons and streamers everywhere.

"Hi sweetie," I smiled at her. I wanted to reach down and pick up Aria's five-year-old but my belly had already ballooned to the size of a house and this baby was ready to come out any day now.

"You're here!" Aria said when she saw me giving me a huge hug.

"This is for Scott," I said handing her a large wrapped box. I whispered in her ear. "It's a compilation of Shakespeare's greatest works."

"Ha ha," she giggled. "Very funny."

"I want to pway!" Jack said pointing at the huge bounce house Aria had rented for the event.

"I'll take him," Caleb said giving me a kiss on the forehead. Ever since we got back together and worked things out he had become more affectionate than before.

"Hey!" Emily said walking over to me wearing one of my signature designs.

"Hi," I smiled hugging her.

"Come on," she grabbed my hand. "The adults are by the grill."

"Awesome!" I smiled following her down the steps to find everyone crowded around a bar while the kids ran around the patio. Then I noticed something peculiar. Spencer and Toby had both arrived separately, she had moved out of my place a month ago, but she was flirting heavily with a tall brunette. I turned to Em. "Is that...?"

"Hardy?" she read my mind. "Yeah. He hasn't left her side since she showed up."

"Are they...?" I asked.

"Not as far as I know," she explained. "I just hope Toby's okay."

"Me too," I sighed sitting down next to her.

"Hey!" Caleb said sneaking up behind me and kissing my cheek.

"Babe," I smiled patting the seat next to me. He quickly sat down and wrapped an arm around me letting me rest my head on his shoulder. I felt so safe in his arms. Then I turned to Emily. "Where's Samara?"

"She's working on the new line," Emily explained. "She's been drawing and sketching for months."

"I'm really proud of her," I said.

"Me too," Emily smiled. She grabbed my hand. "Thanks for letting her start her own company. You're a really great friend."

"She's a great designer," I replied. "She deserves a chance and I'm glad I could give it to her. Just as long as she doesn't steal you away."

"You don't have to worry," Emily reassured me. "Samara and I are better when we are not working together."

"Good," I smiled. "I like having you all to myself."

"Mommy!" Jack came running up to me and hugged my legs.

"Hey buddy," I smiled at him.

"I want cake!" he said pointing at the large three-tiered pastry that was placed on the kitchen counter.

"Sweetie," I told him, "you haven't even had dinner yet."

"I don't want dinner," he pouted.

"Can you please get him a plate?" I asked Caleb.

"Yeah," he smiled getting up to grab some food for Jack.

We spent the rest of the party joking and catching up. Spencer and Hardy seemed inseparable but Toby didn't even seem phased by it. I knew from Caleb that he wasn't dealing that well. The sun had been gone for hours before we finally started saying our goodbyes. At the end of the night, Caleb scooped up a sleeping Jack and we drove back home to put him to bed. I was reading in bed when I felt a sharp pain just below my abdomen.

"Oh Caleb," I moaned.

"Yeah!" he said walking into the bedroom from the bathroom with floss dangling between his fingers.

"I think the baby's coming," I told him.

* * *

><p>"She's beautiful," my mom cooed when she saw Roxanna Rivers lying in my arms. My baby girl was sleeping soundly while I relaxed in the rocking chair in the nursery.<p>

"She has Caleb's eyes," I smiled.

"Are you talking about me?" Caleb asked walking into the room.

"A little," I laughed. He took the baby out of my arms and laid her in the crib before turning to me. "Come on. I need to show you something."

"What?" I asked taking his arm and following him to the patio.

"Do you remember the day we got married?" he asked seating my down on the bench.

"Yeah," I smiled. "What are you trying to say?"

"Hanna Marin, hyphen, Rivers," he smiled getting down on one knee. "Will you marry me...again?"

"What is this?" I asked confused.

"I want us to renew our vows," Caleb said pulling out a tiny velvet box containing a single ice cube.

"Are you trying to shower me with ice?" I laughed.

"I'm kidding," he smiled tossing that box aside. Then he pulled out a platinum band with three stones on it. "Here's the real one."

"Caleb," I breathed. "Do you really want to do this?"

"Yeah," he smiled. "I'm ready to open a whole new chapter of our lives."

"Me too," I gushed. "Me too!"

"I love you," he said kissing me softly. "I love you so much!"

"I know," I smiled. "I know you love me...and Jack...and Roxi...and we love you too."

"Promise we'll stay together forever?" he asked. I nodded and his lips crashed on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close. He slipped his hands around my waist pressing our bodies together. Then I pulled away and looked in his eyes.

"I love you," I breathed before placing my lips on his once again.

"Hey lovebirds," my mom said interrupting us. "Roxi needs to be fed."

"I'll take her," I said begrudgingly grabbing her from my mom's arms. "Thanks."

**AN: Yay! They're back and they are going to be closer than ever! I promise. Plus, the upcoming chapters are going to be packed with a lot of storylines for all of the girls. This is just the beginning.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Here's a new chapter. It's kind of fluffy but there will be some good Spencer drama.**

I stared intently into Caleb's eyes. He stood in front of me and all of our closest friends and family as we made a new commitment to each other. I took a second to look around and see my mom holding Roxi who is about to turn a year old. Jackson sat on the ground next to her playing with two toy trucks and rolling them all over the floor. Then I turned back to Caleb to exchange vows.

"I promise," he said, "to love you unconditionally through the good times and the bad. Hanna, you're the first person I ever truly loved and you will be the last."

"Caleb," I said fighting back tears of happiness. "I want you to be a part of my life forever. I want to be there when you're happy and when you're sad. I love you."

He smiled and grabbed my waist with one hand before leaving a leaning down to my level and kissing me softly. I kissed him back with a smile plastered across my face and pulled him close to hear an uproar of cheers and applause from our friends. When we finally pulled away, I turned to all of the people that came to support us.

"We'd like to thank all of you," Caleb said speaking to them, "for being here to help us celebrate our fifth anniversary. Please stay for dinner and drinks."

I grabbed Caleb's hand and we walked over to where our friends were sitting at various tables in the backyard. I picked up Roxi to give my mom a break and then looked over to find Spencer practically sitting in Hardy's lap.

"How's Toby?" I whispered to Caleb as we sat down.

"He's not taking it well," Caleb answered. "He didn't even want to come today. Gave me some excuse about going to visit his parents which we all know isn't true."

"Poor guy," I sighed as I watched Spencer and Hardy made out like teenagers.

"Hey," Emily said tapping me shoulder. "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked.

"Can we go somewhere?" she said. "This might not be the best time but, you need to know."

"Yeah," I replied placing Roxi in Caleb's arms. I took her hand and we went down to the basement where no one was around. I sat down across from her and poured us each a glass of champagne. "What's wrong?"

"Samara and I," she explained. "We're trying to have a baby."

"That's great!" I smiled giving her a hug.

"No," she said slowly. "Well, it is...but...Samara...she got pregnant but then she lost the baby. Now we're both undergoing treatment..."

"Oh no," I breathed. "Is she okay?"

"She's recovered now," Emily replied, "but it was kind of a shock to both of us."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked her.

"There is, actually," Emily informed me. "In order for it to work, the doctor says I'm going to need to take more days off for appointments and therapy."

"Of course," I said quickly. "We can rework your schedule and I'll do anything I can to make it easier on you."

"Thanks!" Emily smiled giving me a hug. "Thank you for being so understanding."

I smiled and grabbed her hand leading her back to the ground floor where everyone was laughing and mingling. Emily and I grabbed some food and sauntered back to our table only to be interrupted by the loudest sound of broken china. I looked up to find Spencer and Hardy bickering.

"How can you be so insensitive?" she yelled at him.

"Don't be like this," he retorted.

"Be like what?" she asked. "Myself?"

"Come on," he replied. "You know what I mean."

"No," she said. "I don't. What do you mean?"

It literally went on and on like that until he finally called her out for still being in love with Toby and then she realized that she really is still in love with him so she gave him a slap across the face and sent him on his way.

"Woah," Emily breathed when she saw what happened.

"I'll go see if she's okay," I said getting up but Aria beat me to it.

"No," Emily told me. "I don't think we should bombard her right now."

"You're right," I replied turning back to the table.

"Promise me we won't be like that?" Caleb whispered in my ear.

"I promise," I laughed giving him a quick kiss.

"I love you," he smiled putting an arm around me.

* * *

><p>"This is beautiful," I told Caleb as I sat between his knees. The two of us were sitting poolside at a resort in San Diego.<p>

"Not as beautiful as you," he smiled.

"Caleb," I laughed, "that's the corniest line in the book."

"I know," he smiled, "but it's still kind of fitting."

"I wonder how the kids are doing," I said pulling my phone out of my beach bag. "Maybe I should call my mom."

"No," Caleb grabbed the phone from my hands. "This is our honeymoon. Today we have no kids."

"I love your wishful thinking," I told him, "but I really do need to check up on them. Excuse me for a minute."

I walked away to find a quiet place and dialed my mom.

"Hanna," she said cheerily. "How's the second honeymoon?"

"Better than the first," I told her. "I'm glad we didn't repeat the Alaskan cruise. How are the kids?"

"They're great," my mom replied. "Roxi is napping right now and Jack's at a playdate with Aria's kids but I'll have them call you later."

"Thanks Mom," I said. "How about you? You good?"

"I'm great," she answered. "I'm just enjoying a little downtime and fixing my pedicure."

"Ok good," I said. "Take care."

"Bye," she said just before I hung up and sauntered back to Caleb.

"How are the kids?" he asked as I took my seat next to him.

"Good," I told him.

"I'm glad," he smiled. Then he turned to me. "Have I ever told you that I love you?"

"Not in the last ten minutes," I laughed.

"Well, Hanna Marin, hyphen, Rivers," he said. "I love you more than anything in this world."


	18. Chapter 18

**So, I had some free time today for the first time in months and I'm really excited about this story so here's a new chapter but don't get used to it because I can just feel some writers' block coming on. Enjoy!**

"Hanna," Caitlin buzzed me over the intercom.

"Yeah," I said pressing the button on my phone.

"Emily and Samara are here," she said. "They don't have an appointment but they say it's important."

"Send them in," I said organizing everything on my desk as Em and Sam walked in. I looked up at them. "Hey guys! Take a seat. What's up?"

"There's something we have to tell you," Samara said sitting across from me.

"Are you okay?" I asked worried when I saw their faces.

"Yeah, kind of," Samara said. "You know how Emily told you that I lost a baby?"

"Uh huh," I nodded.

"I'm pregnant," Emily blurted it out.

"What?" I smiled. "That's amazing! I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks," they both said at the same time.

"How far along are you?" I asked.

"Three months," she replied.

"So you're modeling days are numbered until the baby comes out?" I laughed.

"Basically," she replied. "I wanted to tell you earlier but I wanted to make sure we were in the clear."

"I totally understand," I smiled.

"So we're good?" she asked.

"Of course," I told her. "I'd like to get one last shoot done with you if you can manage it but after that I can arrange for you to take a year off."

"Thank you!" she said appreciatively.

"Does anyone else know?" I asked.

"You're the first," Emily smiled. "I haven't even told my parents yet but I'm hoping to tell everyone at Aria's dinner this weekend. I just hope I don't steal her thunder."

"I'm sure you won't," I told her.

"Well," Samara said getting up, "I need to get going but we'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"Definitely," I smiled. "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

I walked the girls out and got back to my desk to finish up the work day. When I was done with my sketches, I dropped them off at the printers and packed my bag to head home. When I pulled into the driveway, I found all of the lights off and walked into a dark house.

"Caleb," I called out but heard no response. It was late and I knew the kids would already be in bed so I tiptoed through the house and went down to the basement only to find the guys watching the game.

"Hanna!" Caleb's face lit up when he saw me and he got up to give me a kiss.

"Hey," I smiled looping my hands around his neck. "What's with the party?"

"Aria and Spencer are on a spa retreat," Caleb explained, "so Ezra brought the kids over and I invited Toby."

"Are they asleep?" I asked.

"Yeah," Caleb replied. "I put them down a couple hours ago."

"Thanks," I said kissing his cheek. Then I turned to our guests. "So, guys, how is everything?"

"We're just getting ready for tomorrow," Ezra told me as I grabbed a beer from the fridge. "Aria's parents are coming to town and so are Emily's. We're trying to accommodate everyone."

"Well I'm excited," I laughed. "It's been a while since my mom had some adult company."

"You can say that again," Caleb snorted. "She was practically begging us to hang out earlier until I reminded her she hates football."

"We're watching the Lakers," I reminded him.

"I know," he laughed, "your mom doesn't really know the difference with sports. She's mostly just trying to scope out future second husbands for you and I can't have that."

"I think an athlete would make a great husband, now that I think about it," I teased. "Maybe you can introduce me to some of your Laker clients."

"Not funny," he said giving me death stare.

"I'm kidding," I laughed giving him a kiss.

"Gross," Toby said glaring at us. "You kids need to keep it in your pants."

"Alright," I laughed, "I see that I've interrupted boys' night. I know when I'm not wanted."

I grabbed my beer and said goodbye before I ventured upstairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>"Can I help you with anything?" I asked Aria stepping into her kitchen. Caleb was playing with the kids in the living room while my mom mingled with her old friends.<p>

"Would you mind slicing some vegetables for the salad?" Aria asked pointing toward a pile of groceries and a cutting board.

"Sure," I smiled getting to work as Spencer's phone rang.

"Shit," she picked it up. "It's work. I need to take this. Can I use your guest room?"

"Go for it," Aria told her pointing toward the hall.

"Thanks," Spencer snuck out leaving the rest of us women in the kitchen.

"Is it crazy that we're all doing the cooking while our moms drink wine and watch the kids?" I mused.

"I guess it had to happen eventually," Aria laughed.

"Oh," Emily moaned opening a can of tuna. "This is pungent."

"You okay?" I asked noticing her face. She looked pained and I could tell the morning sickness was hitting her.

"I'll just be a minute," she said sneaking away to the closest bathroom.

"What's up with her?" Aria asked.

"Can I tell you a secret?" I smiled.

"Uh...yeah," Aria said.

"She's pregnant," I whispered.

"What?" Aria laughed.

"You can't tell here I told you," I said quickly. "She's telling everyone tonight and I can't spoil it."

"Lips are sealed," Aria assured me motioning that she's locked her lips and thrown away the key.

"I'm done with the salad," I told her. "Anything else I can help with?"

"Can you get Spencer?" she said. "I don't know what she wants to do with that sauce."

"Yeah," I replied wiping my hands on a towel and venturing toward the guest room. I tapped lightly but there was no response. I opened the door and peeked inside only to find Spencer and Toby half naked sprawled on the bed. I panicked for a second and then slammed the door before running back into the kitchen.

"You told?" Emily squealed when she saw me.

"I couldn't help it," I said slowly. Then I turned to Aria. "I told you not to tell!"

"Sorry," she pleaded.

"Doesn't matter," I said composing myself. "I just caught Toby and Spencer hooking up."

"In my guest room?" Aria was livid.

"Stop," I grabbed her. "Don't ruin this for them. They deserve to be happy."

"Fine," Aria said, "but you're cleaning my sheets."

**This might have been the most drama filled ending I have ever written so I hope you like it. By the way, not sure if you guys know but the real actor who plays Hardy is dating Troian which is why I thought it was kind of cute to throw them together for a couple chapters but that's all over now because she and Toby are hopefully getting back together.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: I just can't stop writing this story and your reviews are like my Redbull right now. This is my longest chapter yet but don't get used to it. I hope you like it!**

Emily stood in my office wearing a floor-length dress. Her baby bump was burgeoning far past her boobs as she approached her six month mark. Samara was busy pinning the bottom of her dress while I simultaneously made adjustments to Spencer's wedding gown.

"I can't believe she's getting married," Emily said pressing a hand to her stomach.

"It's what she's always wanted," I reminded her. "I think she just needed to see what else is out there before she made a commitment to Toby. I mean, other than Ian and Wren who were just flings, Toby's the only guy she's ever dated."

"I get what you're saying," Samara said, "but they've only been back together for three months. It's so unlike Spence to do something impulsive like this."

"Love makes you crazy," I smiled. "I know that better than anyone."

"Ow," Emily said pressing tightly against her bump.

"You okay?" I asked.

"They're just kicking," Emily replied talking about her twins.

"I'm so happy for you guys," I told them for, like, the hundredth time today. "Have you already thought about names?"

"Kind of," Samara said, "but it's hard. We can barely agree on any of them."

"I know how you feel," I said. "Caleb and I struggled with that with both of our kids."

"How did you decide?" Emily asked. "With Jack we flipped a coin but with Roxi I told him he could name her if he gave me a footrub."

"Seriously?" Samara laughed but I couldn't answer as my phone was ringing. I picked it up off the desk and answered.

"Hello?" I said not bothering to check the caller ID.

"Hanna!" I recognized Spencer's voice.

"Hey," I smiled. "What's up?"

"I'm running late for the fitting," she explained. "I'm stuck in traffic. Can we push it?"

"Yeah," I told her. "I'll be here until six so come by anytime."

"Thank you so much!" she said before hanging up.

"What was that about?" Emily asked when I placed the phone back on my desk.

"Spencer," I told her. "She's running late."

"You're all set," Samara told Emily placing the pin cushion back in her sewing kit.

"Thanks," Emily smiled running into the dressing room to change.

"Thanks for helping with the bridesmaids' dresses," I told Samara as she put her things away.

"It's my pleasure," she replied. "I've been living and breathing the new line and I could totally use a break from it."

"I feel like I'm the opposite," I told her. "Since Spencer told me she's getting married. I've only been working on her dresses."

"What about the one she bought for her first wedding?" Samara asked.

"She thinks it's cursed," I told her.

"Right," Samara laughed. "Good call on that one."

"Ready?" Emily asked popping back out in a pair of jeans and a black racerback.

"Let's go," Samara smiled grabbing her purse.

I said goodbye to both girls and ushered them out the door. Then I got back to fixing the train on Spencer's dress as I waited for her to arrive for her fitting. An hour later she strode in the door with a concerned look on her face and took a seat at my desk.

"You okay?" I asked putting my kit away.

"Don't be mad," she said, "but I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked worried. "Is everything all right?"

"I should have told you," she said, "but I didn't think it would happen this fast. I didn't want anyone to know until the wedding."

"Spencer, calm down," I told her. "Whatever it is, we'll figure it out."

"Okay," she said standing up. She unbuttoned her trench coat and revealed her fitted t-shirt which was stretched over a bulging belly. "I'm pregnant."

"What?" I gushed. "Spencer that's good news. There's no reason for you to freak out."

"I know," she sighed, "but now you're going to have to redo the dress."

"Spencer, no," I breathed.

"I'm huge," she said sitting down. "I didn't think I would show this much for at least another month, hopefully two, and the wedding is next week."

"Spencer, you are not huge," I explained, "and the dress will be fine. I'll just make a few tiny adjustments."

"What do you mean?" she spat back. "You were never this big. Neither was Emily. She just now started to show."

"First of all," I explained, "Emily is like eight feet tall, she can hide anything and I have a curvy figure. It makes sense that you start showing before all of us. You're stick thin but at least you'll have amazing boobs for the wedding."

"You're right," she laughed admiring the C-cups she was now sporting.

"Now change into the dress so we can get started," I told her handing her the gown.

"Thanks for being so understanding," she replied.

"You're welcome," I smiled, "but answer me this. Are you getting married just because of the baby?"

"Maybe," she said uneasily.

"You're starting to act more like Melissa every day," I laughed.

"Don't say that," she glared at me giving me chills.

* * *

><p>"I do," Spencer said standing at the alter across from Toby. I'm pretty sure those two little words evoked a sigh of relief from everyone in the congregation.<p>

"I know pronounce you husband and wife," the minister said before Toby grabbed Spencer and pulled her in for the most romantic kiss I have ever witnessed. Then I heard a sniffle on my right.

"Are you crying?" I asked Aria.

"Don't judge me," she said giving me a look.

"Okay," I smiled picking up Roxi as the guests filtered out of the church to head to the reception.

"We better go," Caleb said grabbing my hand while he held Jack. We had to rush back home to beat the guests because we'd agreed to hold the reception in our backyard as a gift to the newlyweds. I followed Caleb to the car and we sped back home to get the house ready for the party.

"Can you take care of the kids while I deal with the event planner?" I asked Caleb when we got back home.

"Yeah," he said picking up Roxi as I ran outside to make sure everything was perfect.

The yard looked beautiful. I gave the planner some last minute instructions and glanced around to see twenty circular tables with white cloths and porcelain place settings. The bar was set up near the pool and the DJ had a dance floor overlooking the garden. It was more beautiful than my own wedding.

"Hey!" Aria said sneaking up behind me.

"Oh," I jumped, "you scared me."

"Sorry," she smiled, "but there's something I need your help with."

"What?" I asked as she grabbed my hand and led me to my bedroom.

"Ezra's watching the kids with Caleb," she told me handing me a brown paper bag, "so I don't have much time."

"What are you...?" then I opened the bag to find a collection of pregnancy tests inside. "Oh."

"What am I going to do?" she said.

"Wait," I told her. "You think you're pregnant?"

"Maybe," she sighed. "I've been nauseous all day and I just can't wait any longer. Plus I'm two weeks late not to mention how emotional I've been lately."

"Calm down," I told her. "Just breathe."

"What if I'm pregnant?" she asked worried. "Scott's turning ten next month. I'm going to look like this kid's grandma."

"No you're not," I said handing her the stick that I'd recently freed from its packaging. "You're thirty. There are people who haven't even had one kid yet. I mean, look at Spencer. You just started early. You had two kids at your college graduation."

"You're right," she said handing me the stick. "Can you set a timer for five minutes."

"Sure," I said pulling out my phone.

The two of us waited patiently for the timer to go off. I wasn't even the pregnant one but for some reason I was also holding my breath. When it was finally time to check Aria couldn't bring herself to do it so I took a look.

"It's positive," I told her handing the stick over. Then I pulled out another box. "Two out of three?"

She took two more tests. All three were positive. Then she laid them on the counter and took a deep breath.

"I think I'm pregnant," she smiled. Then she held up the paper bag containing the rest of the tests. "What do I do with these."

"Here," I said taking it from her and stashing it under the sink. I turned to her. "I need to go greet the guests. Feel free to hang out here if you need a minute."

"Thanks," she smiled taking a seat as I ran downstairs to get the party going.

* * *

><p>"You look hot," Caleb said slipping his hands around my waist as I stood at the bathroom counter sweeping my hair into a ponytail.<p>

"Stop," I said brushing his hand away from my bare waist which was left exposed considering I was only in a sports bra and spandex shorts.

"Come on," he winked. "You can get your workout in another way."

"Caleb," I pleaded. "How about tonight? We can put the kids to bed early."

"I like how you think," he smiled kissing my neck before he backed away.

I ran down to the kitchen to grab two water bottles before heading for the streets for my usual Sunday run. I took off toward Sunset and cut through the residential streets until I'd gone the regular five miles. I stopped at the end to catch my breath before turning around and running back. As I approached the final mile of my run I felt my body shaking and a wave of nausea hit me. I took a moment to stop and catch my breath again before I finished the last leg. Once I'd downed both water bottles I ran back home and collapsed on the couch in the living room. I had been running ten miles every Sunday for five years and I never once felt sick after a workout. I spent a few minutes regaining my composure before I sauntered upstairs to get ready. With Caleb not around, I shed my clothes and hopped into the shower.

I felt the cool water run over my body but something didn't quite feel right. I finished washing my hair and then turned off the faucet wrapping a towel around myself. As I stepped onto the bathmat I felt myself get lightheaded and took a seat at the vanity until it passed. That's when an idea occurred to me but I quickly waived it out of my head. Then I looked at the cabinet under the sink containing Aria's tests. Ignoring the pesky voice inside my head, I dove for the cabinet and pulled out the brown paper bag digging through it to pull out the first stick. After I waited the appropriated amount of time, I took a look. Positive. I went through the rest of the tests until I had six white sticks all lined up on the counter. They were all positive. I took a deep breath before I let the idea sink in and then I threw on some clothes before going downstairs.

"Alright, bye," Caleb said before putting down the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked taking a seat at the kitchen counter.

"Ezra," he replied. "He asked if one of us could pick up their kids from school while they go to Aria's first appointment. I told him you'd be okay with that."

"That's fine," I smiled.

"Is it weird?" he asked. "All of your friends are pregnant at the same time. What are the chances?"

"It kind of makes sense, I guess," I told him. "I mean, we're all the same age."

"It's only a matter of time before I've got you knocked up too," he teased. "Tonight maybe?"

"Caleb," I took a deep breath.

"What?" he asked.

"I think I'm pregnant, too," I said.

"You've got to be kidding," he laughed. Then he noticed the expression on my face. "You're not joking."

"No," I breathed.

"Are you serious?" he asked still unbelieving.

"Yeah," I sighed. "I'm late and I feel sick. My boobs are sore. All the signs are there."

"So we're having another baby," he smiled. "That's great!"

"You think we're ready for this?" I asked.

"Of course!" he laughed. "I always knew that Roxi was more like middle child material.

"You think you're hilarious," I teased him, "but this is serious."

"I know," he smiled. "That's why I want to be there for you and this baby."

"So you're happy?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied quickly. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Good," I smiled at him.

**AN: I know there's a lot of baby talk in this chapter, but I'm trying to set it up for the sequel.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright, here's the last chapter. I hope you like it!**

"Mama!" Roxi squealed running toward me as I stood at the stove flipping pancakes.

"Hey princess," Caleb scooped her up and placed her in a high chair.

"I thought I was your princess," I teased him.

"You were," he replied, "but I'm pretty sure you've graduated to queen status."

"You sure know how to charm a girl," I smiled placing two pancakes on a plate for him.

"Are you ready for your first day of school tomorrow?" Caleb asked Jack who was eagerly sipping his milk.

"Yeah," he answered. "I'm bringing my Spiderman backpack."

"Sure you are, little man," Caleb smiled at him.

"Are you ready to leave after breakfast?" I asked Caleb who was walking around in just a pair of jeans.

"Can't I just go like this?" he winked gesturing toward his tight physique which never seemed to age.

"Sure," I answered, "if you want to sleep on the couch tonight."

"I'll go change," he laughed running upstairs.

I finished feeding the kids and then cleaned them up before I let them run back to their rooms to put on their shoes. Then I picked up the dirty dishes and got to work with the cleaning.

"I love it when you clean," Caleb whispered sneaking up behind me. He slipped a hand under my top and rubbed the tiny bump that was just starting to protrude from my belly button.

"Stop," I moaned biting my lip and turning to face him. "I need to finish these dishes."

"I'll do them," he said lifting me up on the counter. "Later."

"Caleb," I smiled as he pressed his lips to mine. I couldn't finish my thought because I caved at his touch. Our tongues joined together and I knew if we went any further, neither of us would want to stop. I gently pushed him away. "We have to go. Aria's expecting us."

"Fine," he groaned helping me down from the counter.

The two of us ran around the house getting our things together and chasing after the kids until we had them safely buckled in the car. We drove to Aria's where she was having a huge barbecue to celebrate the end of the summer. When we arrived, Caleb helped me unbuckle the kids and then picked up a case of beer he'd stashed in the trunk.

"Really?" I asked him. "You're about to walk into a house with four hormonal pregnant women and you're bringing the one thing they need to survive this, that they also can't drink?"

"Don't tell them," he pleaded placing a finger to his lips.

"It's our secret," I smiled moving his hand away and kissing him. Then I broke the kiss and grabbed his hand while I carried Roxi in my other arm.

"Hey!" Aria smiled when she saw me. Caleb snuck away and the kids ran straight for the playroom.

"Hi," I smiled giving her a hug and handing her a box of chocolates.

"My favorite," she said leading me into the kitchen.

"Hanna!" Spencer greeted me animatedly. "I'd get up but..."

"I know," I replied as she gestured toward her large bump. Then I turned to give Emily a hug. She was carrying twins and, as beautiful as she is, she looked like she was ready to pop. Thankfully, Samara was at her side rubbing her shoulders.

"This is crazy," Aria laughed handing me a saucepan and the ingredients to make my famous gravy. "I can't believe all three of us are pregnant. She turned to me. "Are you feeling a little left out?"

"Not really," I said turning to face them all. "I have to tell you guys something."

"What?" Spencer gave me a quizzical look. Then I lifted my top and revealed the tiny bump growing underneath my pencil skirt.

"I'm pregnant too," I smiled rubbing the the skin just below my belly button where the baby was moving.

"This is insane," Spencer laughed as I pulled my shirt back down and got back to cooking.

"Our kids are going to be like six months apart," Emily told me.

"Are you kidding me?" Aria sighed. "We're going to have five babies crawling around at Christmas? This is crazy."

"It will be good," Samara reassured us. "Our kids will have someone to play with. Guaranteed."

"You're not pregnant," Emily glared at her. Then her face went sour and she grasped tightly at her belly. "Oh...ow."

"Are you okay?" I asked instantly recognizing those sounds.

"I think...I might be..." she could barely get the words out.

"She needs to get to the hospital," I told Samara who helped her up. I ran into the living room and found Caleb. "Can you drive them to the hospital? I think Em's having the babies."

"Yeah," he said quickly. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and then ran to Emily's side to help her into the car.

"I think it's best if the rest of us stay here," I said walking back into the kitchen. "Someone needs to take care of the kids and we're all hormonal."

"I want to be there for her," Spencer said.

"Spence," Aria told her. "You're seven months along. You need to take care of your own health right now. I'll call Pam and she can meet them there."

"Trust me," I said sitting down next to Spencer. "This is best for everyone."

* * *

><p>"Hanna," Caleb gently tapped me awake. I opened my eyes and saw him kneeling next to me while I slept on Aria's couch. I looked around the room to see that everyone else had fallen asleep as we awaited the news about Emily.<p>

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's five in the morning," he replied. "She had two girls. They're beautiful."

"Should we tell them?" I asked sitting up.

"No," he said. "Let them sleep. Where are the kids?"

"In Harper's room," I answered.

I picked up my purse and then followed Caleb to grab the kids. We strapped them into their car seats and drove home to put them to bed. Then I stumbled into my bedroom with Caleb trailing behind me and we crawled under the covers after shedding our clothes.

"Thank you," I whispered to him when he lied down next to me.

"For what?" he asked.

"For today," I replied. "For helping Emily. I love you."

"I love you, too," he smiled cupping my face in his hand.

He leaned in and kissed me letting his hands wander across my body. He placed his hands on my hips and slowly kissed my neck working his way down to my belly button. I giggled as his stubble tickled me and then I ran my fingers through his thick dark hair. Caleb's hot breath gave me chills as his lips grazed my thighs. Then the most amazing thing happened.

"Oh," I giggled feeling the baby kick. My hand pressed the place where I felt our baby.

"What?" Caleb asked startled.

"The baby," I smiled. "He's kicking."

"It's a boy?" Caleb breathed.

"Yeah," I nodded with a smile plastered on my face. Caleb gently pressed a hand to my cheek and kissed me slowly.

"I love you," he smiled when he pulled away.

**AN: That's the end of this story. I'm going to start writing a sequel that takes place fifteen years later when the kids are all grown. I want to thank all of my reviewers and everyone who put this story on alert. Your feedback helped me so much and I hope you'll read the sequel to find out what happens to them in the future.**


End file.
